


Die Wiederkehr

by devilbunny



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, NCIS - Freeform, No Leviathans, No Purgatory, Set after season 6 of Supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Anela  zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Sam und Dean es erfolgreich hatte verhindern können, dass die Levaithane auf die Erde losgelassen wurden, lebte sie sich nun gut in ihrem neune Leben in Washington D.C. ein. Plötzlich jedoch verändert sich alles, als ihre Brüder plötzlich in das Zentrum eines seltsamen Falls geraten, den sie mit ihren neuen Kollegen beim NCIS bearbeitet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Die Wiederkehr

Eins  
Anela

Mit einem „Pling“ ging der Fahrstuhl auf. Erstaunlich, wie vertraut mir dieses Geräusch binnen weniger Monate geworden war. Ebenso erstaunlich war es, dass es mir nichts mehr ausmachte in einem Sarg zu schlafen, doch damit war zu rechnen gewesen, als ich bei Abigaile Scutio, kurz Abby, eingezogen war. Sie war Forensikerin beim Naval Criminal Investigative Service, auch NCIS genannt, mit seinem Hauptquartier in Washington, D.C. Genau dort befand ich mich gerade und während Abby ihr Labor im Keller aufsuchte, betrat ich selbst das Großraumbüro, das sich im dritten Stockwerk des Navy Yard befand, und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Es war mir von dem SecNav (Secretary of the Navy) gestattet worden hier zu arbeiten, obwohl ich keine Ausbildung hatte. Wieso? Naja, das wusste ich auch nicht so genau. Das ist aber auch ziemlich unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich einen Draht zu einem bestimmten Team von Ermittlern hatte. Und gerade kamen zwei des besagten Teams um die Ecke.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall, Tony!“  
„Ach, komm! Nicht mal für mich? Oder was, wenn McGee tatsächlich mal heiraten sollte, für seinen Junggesellenabschied aber keine bezahlen will? Oder kann?“  
„Ich werde niemals, NIEMALS in meinem Leben strippen, Anthony DiNozzo!“  
Völlig in Rage ließ sich Ziva David an ihren Schreibtisch neben mir fallen. Anthony DiNozzo setzte sich mir gegenüber hin. Enttäuscht sah er Ziva an. „Echt? Nicht mal für unseren kleinen, unschuldigen Timmy?“  
„Was ist mit eurem kleinen, unschuldigen Timmy?“, fragte Timothy McGee, der auch gerade eintrudelte. Tony sah ihn an. „Wir sind nur gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Ziva NICHT auf deiner Junggesellenparty strippen würde.“  
McGee schüttelte den Kopf und sah Tony mitleidig an. „Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen hier, halte ich nichts vom Strippen. Ich finde es erniedrigend.“  
Ziva senkte den Kopf mit einem zustimmenden Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, McGee.“  
„Pah.“ Tony klang beleidigt. „Das sagt Bambino doch nur, weil er noch nie in einem Stripclub war.“  
„Das stimmt. Und ich bedaure es auch nicht.“  
„Da spricht der Unwissende.“  
Ich grinste. Genauso ging es jeden Morgen zu. Sie stritten, oder unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten. Gott, ich mochte diese Leute wirklich!  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Anela?“, fragte Tony, immer noch leicht gereizt.  
„Nichts gibt es hier zu lachen.“, ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen die Stimme ihres Bosses, Leroy Jethrow Gibbs, der gerade mit einem Becher in der Hand vom Fahrstuhl aus forschen Schrittes auf sie zukam. Er war eine einschüternde Persönlichkeit: Er war etwa Mitte 50 (obwohl es UNMÖGLICH schien sein Alter zu schätzen!) und hatte kurze weiße Haare, die er als Bürstenhaarschnitt trug. Er hatte immer einen Kaffee dabei. Schwarz. Ohne Zucker, ohne Milch. Einfach schwarz. Zudem war er früher Gunnery-Sargend der Navy gewesen und war ein unglaublich guter Scharfschütze. Wenn man ihn das erste Mal traf, war er einschüchternd. Je länger man ihn kannte, desto einschüchternder wurde er. Gibbs ging schnurstracks zu seinem Schreibtisch, der links von meinem stand. Er nahm seine Sig aus der Schublade und lud sie. „Nehmt euer Zeug. Toter Marine in Baltimore.“ Das war unser Stichwort. Wir nahmen alle unsere Rucksäcke und Tony, Ziva und McGee ihre Dienstwaffen, ich jedoch hatte keine. Auch, wenn ich hier „arbeiten“ durfte, hatte ich nun einmal keine Ausbildung. Bedeutete: Keine Waffen. Allerdings nahmen Ziva, McGee und Tony mich heimlich mit zum Schießstand und ließen mich auch mal üben. Ich war nicht ungeübt im Umgang mit Waffen, aber das verdankte ich nicht ihnen. Aber dazu später mehr. Jetzt warf Gibbs Tony gerade Autoschlüssel zu. „Tank den Truck auf.“  
„Wird erledigt, Boss!“  
„Ich fahre!“, rief Ziva.  
„Nein, ich.“, entgegnete Gibbs. Innerlich stöhnten wir alle auf. Gibbs‘ Fahrstil glich einer Achterbahnfahrt.   
Aber, trotzdem…  
„Ich sitz‘ vorn!“, rief ich, gerade als Ziva den Mund aufmachte. Von hinten hörte ich sie McGee zu knurren: „Ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht.“


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei

Anela

Wir kamen am Tatort an. Es war ein einfaches Haus im Navystützpunkt von Baltimore und von außen machte es keinen besonderen Eindruck. Während der Fahrt hatte Gibbs uns ins Bild gesetzt. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was uns genau erwartet. Es ging bei uns einfach ein Notruf ein.“  
„Vielleicht nur ein dummer Scherz?“, schlug Tony vor, während er versuchte sein Essen bei sich zu behalten. Kein Wunder, bei Gibbs‘ Art Auto zu fahren. Konnten Cops in den USA eigentlich ihren Führerschein verlieren?  
Gibbs schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Nein, DiNozzo. Das ist kein Scherz. Ich weiß nicht, WAS da los ist, ABER ich weiß, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen.“  
Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen. Der Boss lag nie falsch. Er hatte einen unfehlbaren Instinkt.  
Jetzt teilten wir uns in zwei Gruppen auf: Gibbs, Tony und Ziva gingen ums Haus herum zur Hintertür und McGee und ich nahmen uns die Haustür vor. Das Schloss war aufgebrochen worden. Einbrecher? Lautlos schlichen wir hinein. (Ja, ich durfte mit, obwohl ich keine Waffe hatte. Ich hatte beim NCIS-Direktor Lyon Vance so lange gebettelt, bis er mir - mit Gibbs‘ Einverständnis - die Genehmigung erteilt hatte.)  
Drinnen sah es aus, wie auf einem Schlachtfeld: Der Putz an den Wänden und der Decke hatte überall Risse, das gesamte Mobiliar war in den Räumen verteilt worden und auf dem Boden lag überall Salz.  
SALZ?!  
Das konnte doch nicht sein! So dumm waren doch nicht einmal… Aber es waren definitiv Salzkreise gezogen worden. Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl im Magen schlich ich ins Wohnzimmer, McGee dicht hinter mir. Dort herrschte komplette Verwüstung. Eingeschlagene Vitrinen, bröckelnder Putz und die Inneneinrichtung auf dem Teppich. Und im Auge der Verwüstung stand ein Stuhl, völlig unversehrt. Und besagter Stuhl wiederrum stand in der Mitte eines auf den Boden gemalten fünfzackigen Sterns innerhalb eines Kreises. In den fünf Zwischenräumen der Zacken befanden sich Runen. Eine Teufelsfalle! Aber…  
„Sie ist durchbrochen.“, murmelte ich entgeistert mit einem Blick auf den kleinen Haarriss im Kreis.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte McGee.  
Mist! Ertappt! „Gar nichts.“  
Tony kam mit Gibbs und Ziva um die Ecke. Die drei blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Eine Sekte.“, spuckte Tony angewidert aus. Die anderen stimmten zu, nur Gibbs gab keine Vermutung ab, sondern verteilte die Aufgaben:  
„McGee, geh raus und sprich mit den Anwohnern. Such nach Zeugen.“  
„Geht klar, Boss!“  
„Tony, Anela, ihr fangt an hier die Spuren zu sichern.“  
„Jep.“, antworteten wir wie aus einem Munde.  
„Ziva, wir sichern den Rest des Hauses.“  
„In Ordnung, Gibbs.“  
Wir verteilten uns. Tony und ich standen mit Tüten und Handschuhen bewaffnet vor dem perfekten Chaos.  
„Warum muss ICH jetzt wieder diesen Mist machen?“, grummelte Tony vor sich hin, als wir damit begonnen Beweismaterial einzutüten und zu beschriften. „Immerhin bin ich Senior Field Agent! Wieso kann Bambino das nicht machen? Das ist so, als würde Indiana Jones Autofahren, während Shorty den Schatz und das Mädchen bekommt!“  
Ich hörte ihm eigentlich gar nicht zu. Diese beiden Vollidioten! Was war mit denen los? Also, wenn die jetzt so schlampig wurden, dass sie die Polizei noch mehr an den Hacken hatten, als sonst…  
Ich stocke mitten in meiner gedanklichen Schimpftirade. Was war denn das? Ich sah aus dem Fenster und…  
Entdeckte dem Haus gegenüber eine Verkehrskamera. Na, das war doch was!


	3. Chapter 3

Drei

Anela

Mir schlug der vertraute Metal-Klang entgegen, als ich in Abbys Büro kam. Die anderen sahen immer so aus, als würden ihnen gleich die Ohren anfangen zu bluten, aber Mann! Ich liebte diese Musik einfach! Naja, inzwischen jedenfalls…  
„Hey, Abby!“ Ich musste brüllen, damit sie mich hörte.  
„Abby!“ Immer noch nichts.  
„Abbs!“  
Sie wirbelte herum. Ihr weißer Kittel und ihre pechschwarzen Zöpfe flogen um sie herum. Sie war einfach die fröhlichste Goth-Braut aller Zeiten.  
„Oooooh, Anela, Anela, endlich!“ Abby stürzte auf mich zu und entriss mir förmlich die Kiste mit dem Beweismaterial. Sie holte die Fotos raus und betrachtete sie entzückt. „Eine Sekte, richtig? Wow, ist das aufregend! Weißt du wie viele Sekten es auf der Welt gibt? Nein? Ich auch nicht, aber das hier sieht mir schwer nach Teufelsverehrung aus. Siehst du das Zeichen auf dem Boden? Das ist ein Pentagramm. Das ist charakteristisch für diese Art Religion, weil das für quasi alles Böse steht und…“  
„Das stimmt nicht.“, sagte ich, bevor ich mich bremsen konnte. „Ein Pentagramm bedeutet Schutz vor allem Unheil. Das haben die ganzen Satanisten nur geklaut.“  
Oh, Shit!  
Abby sah mich ganz komisch an. „Und das weißt du ganz sicher, weil…?“  
Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allgemeinwissen.“   
Ja, okay, so wie ich das gesagt hatte, klang das eher nach einer Frage.  
Abby zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klar. Naja, wie auch immer. Wo ist eigentlich mein CafPow?“  
Oh, verdammt! Ihren Energydrink vergaß ich manchmal noch. „Den bringt Gibbs dir nachher mit.“, antwortete ich ausweichend.  
„H-mh.“, gab Abby skeptisch zurück. Zum Glück klingelte in diesem Moment mein Handy. Es war Ziva, ich solle sofort nach oben kommen. Erleichtert winkte ich Abby zu und flüchtete zum Fahrstuhl.

Oben angekommen standen alle um den Bildschirm herum, der zwischen Tonys und McGees Schreibtischen hing. „Hey!“, begrüßte ich sie. „Was gibt’s?“   
Ziva nickte zum Bildschirm. „Die Aufzeichnungen der Verkehrskamera, die du entdeckt hast.“ Sie lächelte. „Gut gemacht.“  
Ich wuchs um mindestens fünf Meter. Ein Lob von Ziva. OH MEIN GOTT!!! Ziva war Israelin. Und nicht nur das. Sie war dort beim Mossad ausgebildet worden! Das ist der dort hiesige Geheimdienst. Sie ist dort praktisch aufgewachsen, weil ihr Vater, Eli David, der Leiter des Mossad war. Gut, die Beziehung der beiden war nicht unbedingt die beste (Nicht zu Letzt, weil Eli sie zum Sterben in die Wüste geschickt hatte, weil er der Meinung war, dass Ziva dem NCIS treuer was, als dem Mossad. Deshalb war sie jetzt ganz beim NCIS. Andere Geschichte.), aber ein Lob von so einer Killer-Top-Agentin war natürlich etwas ganz besonderes!  
„Da!“ Gibbs‘ Stimme holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Halt an McGee!“   
Timothy McGee, unser Technikfreak und Nerd vom Dienst (aber trotzdem superlieb!) tat wie geheißen und hielt das Band an. Ein Auto war zu sehen, wie es gerade auf die Auffahrt des Hauses fuhr.   
Ja, ein Auto und als ich es sah, stach es mir mitten ins Herz. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich von irgendwoher AC/DC hören.  
BITTE?!  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
Ich vermisste bestimmt nur das, was ich das letzte Jahr über so getan hatte. Dass ich Menschen auf meine eigene Art hatte helfen können und vor Dingen hatte beschützen können, von denen die Polizei nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung hatte. Ja, das war es bestimmt. Diese beiden Idioten vermisste ich ganz sicher nicht.  
Gibbs tippte auf den Bildschirm. „Ich will wissen, was das für ein Auto ist! Farbe, Kennzeichen, Marke, Modell, alles!“  
Sollte ich…?  
Ach, ich konnte einfach nicht anders! Ich räusperte mich und prompt waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. „Die Mühe kann ich euch ersparen. Das ist ein Chevrolet Impala. Schwarz. Baujahr 1967. Zugelassen in Ohio. Kennzeichen CNK 80Q3. Verkauft in Lawrence, Kansas in einem Gebrauchtwagenhandel namens „Rainbow Motors“ 1973.“  
Schweigen.  
„Ooookay.“, sagte Tony. „Und das weißt du weil…?“  
„Ich bin gut.“, wich ich ihm aus. „Ich weiß es einfach. Anscheinend kann selbst eine neunzehn-Jährige den Job besser machen, als du.“  
Damit hatte ich ihn abgewimmelt. Tony schnaubte beleidigt. Auch die anderen hatte ich abgelenkt. Bis auf Gibbs. Ich konnte an seinem Blick sehen, dass er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Immerhin ließ er das Thema erst mal auf sich beruhen.  
„Lass weiter laufen.“  
Zwei Männer stiegen aus dem Impala aus. Ein Glück waren ihre Gesichter nicht zu erkennen! Ich wusste natürlich, wer das waren, aber der Rest der Welt (sprich das Großraumbüro) eben nicht und das war auch gut so! Genauso gut war auch, dass nicht zu erkennen war, was die beiden alles aus dem Kofferraum des Wagens holten. Gott sei Dank!  
Oder… Castiel sei Dank? Hatte etwa der Engel seine Finger im Spiel? Möglich wäre es immerhin.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh, Mist! Jetzt habe ich sich doch verplappert! Naja, jetzt ist es auch zu spät. Ja, ich kannte einen Engel namens Castiel. Was der hier sollte? Abwarten.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sagte Gibbs: „McGee. Kriegst du das Video noch so hin, dass wir die Gesichter der Männer erkennen können?“  
Tim schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Boss, aber so gut sind unsere Spielzeuge hier nicht.“  
Nicken.  
„Gut, dann ab nach Hause mit euch. Für heute ist Feierabend.“


	4. Chapter 4

Vier

Anela

„Nein, Abbs, du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten. Ja, ganz sicher. Ja, hundertprozentig. Ja, Gott, auch zu tausend Prozent… Abby! Fahr los! Ducky nimmt mich nachher mit. Okay. Bis dann.“  
Mit einem Seufzer legte ich auf. Das unser Gerichtsmediziner Donald Mallard, kurz Ducky, mich mitnehmen würde, war zwar gelogen, aber irgendwie musste ich Abby ja loswerden.   
Schnell stieg ich in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hinunter in das Forensiklabor. Glücklicherweise war es mittlerweile so spät, dass nur noch der Wachdienst da war. Perfekt! Als ob ich jetzt Zeugen gebrauchen könnte!   
Abbys forensische Ausrüstung schimmerte im Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel. Nur weil ihr Labor im Keller lag, hieß das nicht, dass es dunkel und abgelegen war. Es hatte Fenster, die ungefähr auf dem Niveau des Bürgersteigs lagen. Und so drang Licht in das Zimmer, durch das die Maschinen bizarre Schatten warfen. Aber nicht so, dass sie mir Angst gemacht hätten. Da brauchte es schon ganz andere Sachen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich von den Geräten auch nur das Massenspektrometer benennen (oder „Mayor Massenspektrometer“, wie Abby es nannte). Es diente zur Identifizierung von einzelnen Chemikalien an Beweisstücken. Mehr von ihren technischen Spielereien kannte ich gar nicht.  
Naja.  
Egal.  
Ich hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun.  
Ich stellte mich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Mitte des Raumes.  
„Cas? Cas, bist du da? “  
Es sah für Unwissende garantiert absolut bescheuert aus, wie ich da stand und mit einem leeren Raum sprach. Vor allem, weil rein gar nichts passierte.  
„Cass, komm bitte mal runter.“  
Immer noch nichts.  
„Castiel, bitte, ich brauche echt deine Hilfe.“  
Niente.  
„Castiel!“  
Nada.  
„Castiel, du verdammter Mistkerl! Schwing jetzt gefälligst deinen Allerheiligsten hier runter, oder ich tu das für dich!“  
Da ertönte ein ganz leises Flügelrauschen, das seine ansonsten unhörbare Ankunft verriet. Und das hörte man nur, wenn man wusste, dass es gleich zuhören sein würde. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn dort stehen, in seinem hellbraunen Trenchcoat, mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen.  
„Warum“, fragte ich skeptisch. „kommst du immer nur dann, wenn ich ausfallend werde?“  
Er lächelte, sagte aber nur: „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du ihm immer ähnlicher wirst?“  
„Ach, halt die Klappe!“, fauchte ich und zuckte innerlich zusammen, weil ich ihm dadurch schon Recht gegeben hatte.  
Seine Augen lächelten. Nicht sehr, aber sie lächelten. Das war quasi wie ein absoluter Gefühlsausbruch bei Engeln.  
Ich sah ihn an. „Cas, weißt du, wo die Jungs gerade sind?“  
„Ja.“  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Und wo ist das, du Genie?“  
„Hier. In dieser Stadt.“  
Verdammt! ( … oder auch nicht…)  
„Das ist ein Problem. Mein Boss hat sie grad auf dem Kieker.“  
Er nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich habe ab und zu nach dir gesehen.“  
Das freute mich. So ein Engel als Freund war schon was Tolles!  
„Es ist nur so.“, fuhr ich fort, „Ich möchte möglichst verhindern, dass sie mal wieder ins Kittchen wandern.“  
Cass nickte bedächtig.  
„Außerdem“, sponn ich einer inneren Eingebung folgend den Gedanken weiter „können sie das wohl im Moment nicht gebrauchen. Ansonsten hätten sie das Haus bestimmt nicht so hinterlassen.“  
Der Engel antwortete nicht, doch in seinen Augen meinte ich eine gewisse Zustimmung zu lesen.  
„Ich möchte ihnen helfen.“, dachte ich weiter. „Und… verdammt.“  
„Was ist?“ Fragend sah Castiel mich an.  
Verzweifelt blickte ich zu ihm auf. „Es führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Ich muss es meinem Boss sagen. Ansonsten…  
Er kriegt jeden Verbrecher, den er kriegen will. Also ist die einzige Möglichkeit den Jungs zu helfen… ihn ins Boot zu holen. Nur…“ Ich stockte. „Dafür muss ich ihm begreiflich machen, dass Terroristen und Drogenkartelle nicht das Böseste sind, was hier rumläuft.“ Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Und das wird quasi unmöglich.“  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“  
Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an. „Ach, Cas, das ist lieb, aber…“  
DAS WAR ES!  
„Weißt du… Das kannst du tatsächlich.“  
Überrascht blickte er auf. „Wirklich?“  
„Ja.“ Verschwörerisch lächelte ich ihn an. „Also…“


	5. Chapter 5

Fünf

Anela

Am nächsten Morgen kam ich als letzte im Büro an.   
„Hey!“, begrüßte ich das Team. „Wo ist der Boss?“  
Tony sah auf. „Im Videokonferenzraum mit Director Vance.“  
Perfekt!  
Ich sah mich um. Im Büro herrscht reges Treiben und jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Gut so. Das Problem an einem Großraumbüro war, meiner Meinung nach, dass einen ständig alle belauschen konnten. (Und nein, ich war nicht paranoid!) Deshalb wollte ich erst sichergehen, dass niemand mitbekam, was wir dort trieben.  
Und das sah gut aus. Also…  
„Was haben wir?“, rief ich und klatschte in die Hände.  
Mann, ich klang ja schon, wie Gibbs! Nicht das schlechteste, was einem passieren konnte…  
Tony runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, doch dann…  
„Ich habe eine Idee! Lagerfeuer!“  
McGee und Ziva stöhnten kollektiv auf. >Lagerfeuer< war eine Methode von Tony, die er eingeführt hatte, als Gibbs mal eine Zeit lang nicht im Amt und er der leitende Agent gewesen war. Man setzte sich in einem Stuhlkreis zusammen, wie beim Camping um ein Lagerfeuer und tauschte die neusten Erkenntnisse im Fall aus. Es war eigentlich ganz schön nervig, aber heute kam es mir dann doch ziemlich gut zu pass.  
„Klasse!“, ließ ich daher enthusiastisch verlauten. Ziva und McGee sahen mich an, als hätte ich sie grade an afghanische Terroristen verraten und selbst Tony schien überrascht, dass seine Idee Zustimmung gefunden hatte, ohne, dass er die Ich-bin-Senior-Field-Agent-ihr-müsst-auf-mich-hören-wenn-Gibbs-nicht-da-ist-Karte hatte spielen müssen. Doch dann rollte er begeistert seinen Stuhl in die Mitte zwischen den Schreibtischen. Wir folgten seinem Beispiel.  
„Okay.“, begann ich. „Wissen wir schon, wer die beiden sind?“  
„Nein.“, kam die Antwort von Ziva.  
Gut so! Das hätte meinen Plan auch praktisch zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
„Gut. Das Auto? Wissen wir, wo es ist, McGee?“  
„Nein.“  
Alles klar.  
Ich atmete tief durch, so als wäre ich ziemlich genervt und enttäuscht von dem Mangel an Informationen. Ich bemühte mich, alle der Reihe nach in Grund und Boden zu starren. „Hat hier vielleicht irgendwer irgendwas herausgefunden?“  
Schweigen.  
„Äh, nein.“, gab Tony kleinlaut zu.  
Yes! „Na schön. Na schön, in dem Fall…“  
Ich stand auf und öffnete eine von Gibbs Schreibtischschubladen. Die Anderen sahen mich an, als hätte ich gerade die Büchse der Pandora mit einem Dosenöffner aufgehebelt, während ich selbst fröhlich in dem Chaos vor mir herumwühlte.  
„Äh, Anela, was…“, setzte Ziva an, doch da ließ ein „Aha!“ sie innehalten. Triumphierend holte ich die >Gelben Seiten< aus dem Schreibtisch hervor. Gibbs lebte halt noch nach alter Schule! Spätestens jetzt dachte das Team, ich hätte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, aber die würden sich noch wundern. Ohne ein erklärendes Wort schlug ich die erste Seite auf. „Na bitte! Ich weiß, wo wir hinmüssen!“  
Skeptisch sah Tony mich an. „Ach ja? Und wo wäre das genau?“  
Ich legte das Buch auf ihren Schreibtisch und präsentierte meinen Fund. „Das erste Motel auf der ersten Seite. Dort werden Sa…. Die Verdächtigen sein.“  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Ziva. „Hast du das heute Morgen aus dem Müslisatz gelesen?“  
„Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es Kaffeesatz heißt“, meinte Tony, „stimme ich unserer lieben Ex-Mossad-Agentin vollkommen zu. Woher weißt du das?“  
Okay, ich musste mich jetzt möglichst elegant aus der Affäre ziehen.  
„Wollen wir hier ewig quatschen und warten, dass sie uns entkommen, oder fahren wir endlich?“

Okay, die Lösung die Anderen anzufahren, war eventuell nicht wirklich elegant gewesen, aber es hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt, saß ich doch gerade mit McGee im Auto und fuhr auf den Parkplatz eines schäbigen Motels am Rande D.C.s. Typisch, dass sich die Beiden so eine Absteige aussuchten.  
Wir kamen zum Empfangstresen, an dem ein gelangweilt aussehender Mann in einem Playboy blätterte. Als ich und McGee vor ihm standen, sah er auf.  
„Guten Tag.“, begrüßte McGee ihn und zückte seine Dienstmarke. „Wir sind vom NCIS. Mein Name ist Special Agent McGee und das hier ist meine Partnerin. Wir würden uns gerne einmal ihre Gästeliste anschauen.“   
Er warf mir noch einen Blick zu, der besagte: Ganz sicher?  
Ich nickte.  
Der Mann warf mir nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Sie und ihre… Partnerin. Nach sicher.“  
„Sir.“, sagte McGee autoritär zu dem Angestellten. „Stellen sie meine Autorität als Bundesagent in Frage?“  
„Nein, Ihre selbstverständlich nicht. Aber“ Er grinste dreckig. „die ihrer Partnerin. Denn wir kennen uns, nicht wahr Anela?“  
Ich begriff in dem Moment, als sich die Augen des Mannes schwarz färbten.  
„Tim, runter!“, schrie ich, doch da war es schon zu spät. McGee wurde gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert und blieb genau dort hängen. Verdammt! So einen bescheuerten Dämon konnte ich jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen! Ich wirbelte herum und funkelte das Höllenbiest an. „Rühr meinen Partner nicht an!“ Und dann begann ich mit dem Exorzismus. (Falls die Sprache für Verwirrung sorgt: Es ist Latein.) „Exorcicamus te, omnis imunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica …“  
Der Dämon begann zu zucken und schwarzer Rauch wand sich durch den Mund nach draußen. Das war der eigentliche Dämon, der den Menschen, den er in Besitz genommen hatte, freigab. Schon innerlich triumphierend, kam mir auf einmal eine schreckliche Erkenntnis: Ich wusste nicht, wie es weiter ging! Ich hatte den Rest des Exorzismus vergessen! Ein Schauer der Angst packte mich, als der Rauch in den Körper zurückwaberte. Der Dämon grinste dreckig. „Na, Anny? Bist du aus der Übung? Da kann ich mich ja selbst besser exorzieren.“  
„Ach, leck mich doch!“, schleuderte ich ihm entgegen, während ich mich nach einer geeigneten Waffe umsah. Salz, oder reines Eisen…  
Der Mistkerl kam langsam auf mich zu und nagelte mich mit einer Handbewegung neben McGee an der Wand fest.  
Verdammt! Ich würde doch jetzt wohl nicht von so einem läppischen Dämon ausgeschaltet werden! Das war ja richtig peinlich!  
Er stand jetzt direkt vor mir.  
Ich konnte mich selbst in seinen toten, schwarzen Augen sehen.  
Immerhin sah ich nicht verängstigt aus, sondern ziemlich aufmüpfig. Jedenfalls etwas.  
In dem Moment, als der Dämon zum tödlichen Schlag ausholen wollte, hörte ich ein Geräusch, dass ich wohl nie wieder vergessen würde. Es war das Geräusch einer Klinge, die in einen Menschen hineingerammt wurde. Da sah ich plötzlich, wie sich eine Messerspitze aus der Brust des Besessenen bohrte. Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und wurde von der Kleidung aufgesogen. Der Dämon röchelte gepeinigt auf. Er erstrahlte von innen heraus in einem gelb-orangenen Licht, das das Skelett durch die Haut schimmern ließ. Er zuckte und flackerte, als stünde er unter Strom und dann, ganz plötzlich war es vorbei. Das Messer wurde aus dem Rücken des Toten gezogen. Dieser brach sofort zusammen und gab den Blick auf McGees und meinen Retter frei. Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine grünen Augen blitzten frech. Mein Herz machte einen Riesensatz vor Freude.  
„Na.“, sagte er spöttisch. „Wir sind etwas aus der Übung, hm?“  
Statt einer Antwort fiel ich Dean Winchester um den Hals. „Dean!“  
„Hey!“, lachte er und erwiderte die Umarmung. In diesem Moment war ich einfach nur glücklich ihn zu sehen und atmete tief den vertrauten Geruch nach Fast Food, billigem Aftershave und dem Impala ein. (Roch ich da auch Alkohol? Verdammt, er sollte doch verflucht noch mal weniger trinken!) Dean hielt mich eine Armeslänge von sich weg und musterte mich. „Hast du dir was getan?“  
Lässig winkte ich ab. „Quatsch. So ein Höllenweichei kann mir doch nichts.“  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klar. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dir gerade deinen Hintern gerettet habe? Wieder einmal?“  
Dass er immer auf diesen Kleinigkeiten herumreiten musste. Die Sache mit dem Geist hätte ich schon noch hingekriegt. Und das mit den Ghouls auch… Vielleicht.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klicken hinter sich. „Anela, komm langsam weg da.“ Ich drehte mich um und sah voller Entsetzen, dass McGee seine Waffe auf Dean gerichtet hatte. „Tim, warte, lass mich erklär…“  
„Komm weg da, sofort!“  
Ergeben zog ich mich zurück, bevor er Dean noch erschoss. Dieser wollte grade zum Protest anheben, als ein zweiter Mann auftauchte. Etwa zwei Meter groß und mit fast schulterlangen Haaren. Deans Bruder.  
„Hi, Sam.“, begrüßte ich ihn betont lässig. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Anela?“ Doch da entdeckte er, dass sein Bruder gerade mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde. „DEAN! Was hast du schon wieder gemacht?“  
„Gar nichts!“, verteidigte sich dieser. Sam wandte sich kopfschüttelnd an McGee. „Sir, was auch immer er gesagt oder getan hat, ich versichere ihnen, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war und, dass er zu 99% vorher etwas getrunken hatte.“  
„Hey!“, rief Dean empört. „Das stimmt nicht!“  
„Ach nein? Du warst also nicht bis vor einer halben Stunde in einer Bar?“  
„Naja, schon, aber, die eine Kellnerin stand so auf mich und da konnte ich das arme Mädchen ja nicht einfach im Regen stehen lassen und…“  
„SCHLUSS JETZT!“, donnerte McGee. „Sie beide sind festgenommen.“  
„Wieso das denn jetzt?“ Dean sah aus, als wolle er McGee gerne selbst erschießen. Er blickte mich an. „Was läuft hier?“  
„Nun ja…“ Ich pulte nervös an meinen Fingernägeln. „Ihr seid … irgendwie … unsere … Hauptverdächtigen.“  
„Eure Hauptverdächtigen? Arbeitest du mit diesem Spinner?“  
„Äh, ja. Beim NCIS.“  
Deans Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was das war. Sam sprang ein. „Das steht für Naval Criminal Investigative Service.“  
„NAVYCOPS?“ Dean starrte mich fassungslos an.  
Ich nickte betreten.   
„Sir, ich muss sie mitnehmen.“, sagte McGee jetzt zu Dean. „Sie haben gerade einen Mord begangen. Und Sie kommen auch mit.“, fügte er hinzu, als Sam gerade dem Mund aufmachte. „Abmarsch.“


	6. Chapter 6

Sechs

Anela

Gut, also, das war jetzt nicht unbedingt genau nach Plan gelaufen. Aber das war ja auch erst Phase eins von zwei gewesen. Der nächste Teil würde bestimmt besser laufen! (Hoffte ich…)  
Jetzt saßen wir zu viert im Auto und fuhren zum Navy Yard. McGee und ich vorne, Sam und Dean hinten in Handschellen.  
Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen, ich sah nur, wie die beiden mich mit Blicken in den Rückspiegel versuchten zu töten. Ich bemühte mich zu vermitteln, dass ich alles im Griff hatte (oder ansatzweise), doch das kam mit den Augen wohl einfach nicht rüber.  
McGees Handy klingelte. „Ja? Boss! Ja, alles in Ordnung. Wir waren… Ach, das weißt du? Okay…“  
„McGee!“, sagte ich eindringlich. „Gib ihn mir.“  
McGee ignorierte mich gekonnt. Gut, dann…  
Ich riss ihm das Telefon aus der Hand.  
„Gibbs?“  
„Anela! Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich einfach loszufahren?“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir auch leid, aber…“  
„McGee sagt, ihr habt die Kerle? Wie, so ganz ohne Spur und Anhaltspunkt?“  
„Also…“  
„Irgendwas verschweigst du uns. Verschweigst du mir.“  
Mist! Leugnen brachte nichts. Nicht bei Gibbs.  
„Das stimmt. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Aber, ich kann euch alles erklären.“  
„Wie?“  
„Komm mit allen runter, in die untere Garage. Auch Ducky, Palmer, Abby und Vance müssen da sein.“  
„Warum?“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht so einfach sagen. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen.“  
Stille. Gibbs antwortete nicht und das war für mich fast unerträglich. Dann…  
„Na gut. Aber ich will hoffen, dass du auch weißt, was du tust.“  
„Ich auch.“, sagte ich und legte auf.

10 Minuten später fuhren wir durch das Tor in die Garage im Navy Yard. Gerade, als das Auto stand, kam auch Gibbs mit dem ganzen Team nach unten. McGee hatte ihm vorher eine SMS geschickt, dass wir da wären. Als wir ausstiegen und Sam und Dean die Türen öffneten, spürte ich sieben stechende Blicke in ihrem Rücken.  
„Bleibt dicht bei mir.“, flüsterte ich den Jungs zu und drehte sich dann um.  
„Anela.“, sagte Vance „Was soll dieser ganze Aufruhr?“  
„Ja, Anela. Was soll das alles?“, zischte Dean mir ins Ohr. Ich trat ihm auf den Fuß.  
„Director. Ich muss Ihnen was erklären. Euch allen.“  
„Oh ja.“, nickte Gibbs.  
Ich atmete tief durch. Von diesem Moment hing so einiges ab. Eigentlich alles.  
„Also“, begann ich. „Wie hatten da diesen Fall. Ein Haus in Baltimore. Es war komplett zerstört. Jedenfalls innen.“  
Nicken.   
„Das wissen wir.“, merkte Ziva an. „Wir haben den Tatort schließlich untersucht.“  
„Schon klar. Nur, jetzt stellt sich die Frage: Was genau ist hier eigentlich das Problem?“  
„Vandalismus.“, kam es sofort von Tony. „Ich meine, das Haus eines Marine wurde zerschlagen. Das grenzt schon an eine öffentliche Drohung gegen die Navy.“  
„Klar. Das hatte ich mir auch als erstes gedacht. Aber“ Ich warf bedeutungsvolle Blicke in die Runde. „Was ist, wenn das gar nicht das Problem ist?“  
„Was meinst du damit, Anela?“, fragte Ducky. Er war ein netter alter Mann und sein Blick und der seines Assistenten Palmer waren die einzigen, die nicht vorwurfsvoll waren.  
„Naja“, fuhr sie fort. „ Was ist, wenn das Haus nur zufällig auf dem Navystützpunkt war? Warte.“, fügte ich hinzu, als McGee gerade Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen. „Sind euch nicht die Salzkreise aufgefallen?“  
„Verdammt!“, murmelte Dean. Ich trat ihm auf den anderen Fuß.  
„Doch, sicher.“, sagte Abby. „Das hatten wir doch schon. Eine Sekte!“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr aber fort. „Und der Stuhl? Genau in der Mitte?“  
„Du solltest den doch wegräumen!“, fauchte Sam Dean leise an. Ich trat beide. „Ruhe!“  
Da war Gibbs kühle Stimme. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
„Ach, wisst ihr“, sagte Ducky plötzlich. „Das erinnert mich an einen Fall, damals in England. Da war auch eine Sekte, die ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl ihre heiligen Praktiken durchführten. Allerdings bestanden diese in diesem Fall darin ihrem Opfer die Kehle durchzuschneiden…“  
„Dr. Mallard, bitte!“, schnitt Vance ihm das Wort ab. „Und du.“ Er wandte sich an mich. „Komm zum Punkt.“  
Ich nickte. Was sollte ich denn schon tun, wenn mein Director mir so einen direkten Befehl gab. „Kurzum: Ich habe diese Art von Arrangement schon häufig gesehen.“  
„Ja?“, fragte McGee. „Ein Serientäter?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Da kommen die hier ins Spiel.“ Mit diesen Worten schob sie die Jungs vor.  
Vance guckte abschätzig. „Sind das die Täter?“   
„Ja und nein.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Gibbs Gesicht war ausdrucklos. Das machte mir etwas Angst.  
„Sie sind zwar für das Chaos verantwortlich, aber nur indirekt.“  
„ZUM TEUFEL, JETZT REDE ENDLICH MAL KLARTEXT, ANELA!“, explodierte Gibbs. Innerlich zuckte ich zusammen, versuchte mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich schubste Dean vor. „Was soll das?“, flüsterte er.   
„Sag es ihnen!“  
„Die Wahrheit?!“  
„Ja.“  
Dean bedeutete mir mit den Augen, für wie bescheuert er die Idee hielt (konnte ich ihm nicht verdenken), aber er half mir. Und damit riskierte er ziemlich viel. Er stand ganz gerade und aufrecht und sah allen nach der Reihe aufrichtig in die Augen.   
„Wir, mein Bruder und ich, haben einen Dämon exorziert.“  
Das hatte keiner erwartet. Ich sah, dass es allen die Sprache verschlug, sogar Ducky. Dann applaudierte Tony langsam. „Bravo! Bravo! Bravissimo! Die Kleine und Bambino haben uns zwei Irre angeschleppt!“ So fing er sich erst mal einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Gibbs ein (im Fachjargon auf „Kopfnuss“ genannt).  
„Hört mal.“, sagte ich, bevor es noch mehr Kommentare hagelte. „Ich weiß, wie das jetzt klingt, aber er sagt die Wahrheit.“  
„Anela.“, sagte Vance vorsichtig. „Ich würde Dr. Mallard gerne bitten ein psychologisches Gutachten zu erstellen. Dieser Job kann sehr stressig sein. Und für dich in deinem Alter natürlich besonders.“   
Ich blieb ganz ruhig. „Ich hatte vermutet, dass ihr mir nicht glauben würdet. Deshalb habe ich schon etwas vorbereitet. Cass? Jetzt.“  
Prompt erschien Castiel neben mir. Dem Team fielen praktisch die Augen aus dem Kopf. Immerhin war gerade ein Mann vor ihnen aufgetaucht. Aus dem nichts.  
Das war wohl zu viel an Verrücktheiten.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie Gibbs seine Sig Sauer zog und schoss. Die Kugel flog durch die Luft und der Knall schien erst sehr viel später mein Ohr zu erreichen. Das Geschoss traf Castiel mitten ins Herz. Blut quoll aus der Wunde, aber er blieb ganz ruhig stehen und sah Gibbs direkt an. „Mein Name ist Castiel. Ich bin ein Engel des Herren.“  
Alle waren kreidebleich.   
„Nein.“ Abby schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. „Das geht doch nicht.“  
„Mitten ins Herz.“, murmelte Ducky. „Mitten ins Herz und er steht noch.“  
Cass sah mich an. „Du hattest nicht erwähnt, dass man auf mich schießen würde.“  
„Ich sagte, dass ich die Reaktionen nicht wirklich abschätzen kann. Das ist quasi gleichbedeutend.“  
„Es ist aber nicht sehr angenehm.“  
„Stell dich nicht so an. War ja nicht das erste mal.“  
„Und es wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.“, stimmte er mir zu. Ich wandte mich wieder an das Team.  
„Da ich jetzt eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genieße, werde ich euch Beweise für die Dämonen-Theorie liefern. Das ist doch sicher in eurem Sinne?“  
Stille.  
„Gut, ich deute das als Ja.“  
Schweigen.  
„Okay. Also, als erstes: Das hier sind Sam und Dean Winchester. Die beiden sind auf dem Überwachungsvideo.“  
„Sam!“, fauchte Dean. „Du solltest das doch prüfen!“  
„Ich habe eben was übersehen! Wie haben im Moment ja auch genug zu tun!“  
Sie hatten genug zu tun? Was sollte das heißen?   
„Mit anderen Worten, das sind unsere Täter.“, sagte Vance, der bemüht war nicht die Contenance zu verlieren.  
„Ich vermute, das können sie uns selbst am besten erklären, aber“, sagte ich und sah allen in die Augen. „dafür müsst ihr alles, alles vergessen, was ihr bisher wisst. Haltet euch vor Augen, dass hier gerade ein Mann aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist und er noch hier neben mir steht, obwohl Gibbs ihn gerade erschossen hat. Alles, was ich sagen will ist, dass Wissenschaft nicht alles ist.“  
Damit nickte ich Sam zu anzufangen. Was wir hier brauchten, war eine höfliche und nüchterne Darstellung der Ereignisse, also bestimmt nicht das, was Dean abliefern würde.  
Macho.  
Er und Tony nahmen sich eigentlich nicht viel. Und Sam war eher Typ McGee (auch wenn er viel besser aussah und selbstbewusster war).  
Gibbs sah ihn sich von oben bis unten an. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das hier wie ein Verhör gestalten. Wir gehen nach oben und nehmen sie uns einen nach dem andern vor.“  
Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass das keine schlechte Idee war, weil Gibbs sowieso nichts anderes akzeptieren würde, als…  
„Nein.“  
„Dean“, sagte Sam.  
„Nein, Sam. Du weißt, wie unsere Situation aussieht. Wir es können uns nicht leisten IHM in die Hände zu spielen. Wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht trennen!“  
Sam sah ihn ganz genau an und nickte dann ein Mal. Sein Bruder hatte anscheinend Recht. Womit auch immer.   
Okay, irgendwas hatte ich hier ganz klar verpasst. Und zwar etwas Grundliegendes. Etwas, das den Jungs Angst machte. Also sollte es uns allen Angst machen.  
„Ihr werdet machen, was wir sagen!“, fuhr Gibbs sie an. Seine Geduld war für heute definitiv aufgebraucht. Aber er wusste nun mal nicht, was ich wusste.  
„Boss, tut mir leid, dass ich dir widersprechen muss, aber wenn sie ihre Gründe haben das auszuschlagen, dann sollten wir das respektieren.“  
Einen Moment sah Gibbs so aus, als wollte er mich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, aber dann blickte er mir in die Augen und erkannte die Dringlichkeit in meinem Blick. Also sagte er nichts. Stilles Einverständnis. Und wenn Gibbs zustimmte, hatte auch der Rest nichts mehr zu sagen. Außer Vance, doch zwischen ihm und Gibbs gab es so eine Art telepathische Verbindung und von daher gab es für die Jungs und mich keinen Gegenwind.  
„Wir können das auch gleich hier machen.“, sagte Vance. „Mr. Winchester.“ Das ging an Sam. „Was haben sie an dem Tatort gemacht?“  
„Wie mein Bruder schon sagte. Wie haben einen Dämon exorziert.“  
„Aha.“, Vances Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Und weshalb?“  
„Nun, das ist in gewisser Weise unser Job. Wir sind Jäger.“  
„Jäger.“, wiederholte Gibbs. „Und was jagen sie so?“  
„Ihre schlimmsten Albträume.“, gab Dean mit finsterem Blick zurück. Dann sah er mich an. „Komm schon, was soll das? Wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Wenn du wieder einsteigen willst, bitte, aber…“  
„Moment!“, schaltete sich Ziva scharf ein. „Wieder einsteigen? Was soll das heißen? Hast du mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache gemacht?“  
Ich wand mich unter ihrem intensiven Blick. „Ja, also, das letzte Jahr über war ich mit ihnen, gewissermaßen… unterwegs.“  
„Und was genau“, fragte Vance, „haben sie nun gejagt?“  
Sam sah ihn fest an. „Monster.“  
Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Monster. Aha. Und welcher Art, wenn man fragen darf?“  
„Alles. Dämonen, Geister, Formwandler und Dinge, für die es nicht einmal Namen gibt.“  
Vance blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Er warf Gibbs einen Blick zu. „Und das sollen wir ihnen glauben?“  
Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das steht ihnen frei. Aber ohne Beweise könne sie uns sowieso nur 48 Stunden in Untersuchungshaft hierbehalten.“  
„Ach“, sagte Gibbs. „Ist das so.“  
„Ja, laut dem Gesetzt schon.“  
„Sind sie Anwalt?“ Das Wort >Anwalt< klang wie eine Geschlechtskrankheit.  
„Ehemaliger Jurastudent.“  
„Ehemalig?“  
„Ja, hab mich umorientiert.“  
„Auf Monster?“ McGees Stimme war etwas höher als normal.  
„Ist eine Art Familienbetrieb.“ Dean klang äußerst angriffslustig.  
„Und wie kommt man dazu?“, fragte Gibbs.  
„Das geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an!“  
Ich trat ihm gegen das Schienenbein. „Dean! Wie sollen wir euch hier heil wieder rauskriegen, wenn du dich benimmst, wie ein Vollidiot?“  
„Es geht sie aber nichts an!“ Sein Blick schwankte zwischen Wut und Trauer. Der Job, die Familie… das waren immer schwere Themen und bei Fremden war Dean verschlossener, als Fort Knox.  
„Hör mir zu.“, sagte ich sanft. „Du vertraust mir doch, oder?“  
„Anela…“, wiedersprach er schwach.  
„Ich versuche euch zu helfen. Dafür müsst ihr mir vertrauen. Und ich vertraue ihnen. Die sind in Ordnung, alle samt. Es ist einfach eine blöde Situation, in der wir uns hier treffen. Wenn du ihnen nicht traust, trau mir.“  
Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er war hin- und hergerissen, das konnte ich erkennen. Aber…   
dann nickte er. Ich drückte kurz seinen Arm. „Gut.“  
Dann wandte ich mich an das Team. „Ihre Mutter wurde von einem Dämon namens Azael getötet, als sie noch klein waren. Ihr Vater wollte sie rächen und bildete die beiden in der Monsterjagt aus. Er hatte Kampferfahrungen, allerdings gegen Menschen. Er war ein Marine.“  
Da horchte Gibbs auf. „Winchester…Winchester… Moment! John Winchester?”  
„Ja.“, sagte Sam. Überrascht sah er ihn an. „Kannten sie ihn?“  
„Ich kannte seinen Ausbilder. Er sprach wohl nur die ganze Zeit von seiner Freundin zu Hause. War wohl verdammt vernarrt in die Frau.“  
„Das war Mary Campell. Unsere Mutter.“, nickte Sam.  
„Schön und gut.“, schaltete sich Vance ein. „Trotzdem kannst du nicht erwarten, dass wir die Geschichte glauben, Anela.“  
Es klappte nicht. Es klappte nicht! Sie glaubten uns nicht! Sie würden die Jungs einbuchten. Ich konnte einfach keine glaubwürdigen Beweise… Moment!  
„Dämonenblut!“, rief ich triumphierend.  
Dean sah mich an, als sei ich verrückt geworden. „Was? Bist du bescheuert?! Damit hatten wir schon seit drei Jahren keine Probleme mehr.“  
„Gott sei Dank.“, fügte Sam hinzu, der ziemlich blass geworden war.  
„Nein, ihr versteht mich falsch!“ Ich war ganz aufgeregt. „Ducky! Nimm ihm Blut ab!“  
„Äh, darf man erfahren, wieso?“  
„Sam hat Dämonenblut in sich! Ihr findet garantiert Schwefelspuren! Wäre das Beweis genug?"


	7. Chapter 7

Anela

„Unglaublich.“, murmelte Ducky, während er Sams Blutproben betrachtete. „Einfach Unglaublich. Jethrow, sieh dir das an! Hier findet sich wirklich Schwefel zwischen den Blutkörperchen.“  
„Er hat Recht, Gibbs.“, pflichtete Abby ihm bei.  
Wir waren in ihrem Büro, weil sie gerade das Blut fertig ausgewertet hatte. Gibbs sah sich die Proben an. Dann Vance.  
„Und man kann das nicht irgendwie fälschen?“, fragte der Boss. „Sich das irgendwie injizieren?“  
Gut, dass die Jungs im Verhörraum waren, ansonsten wäre Dean jetzt sicher wieder an die Decke gegangen. Ducky schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich. Das würde einen umbringen.“  
Gibbs nickte langsam, dann ging er. Ich sah ihm nach. „Wo will er hin?“   
Ziva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Lasst ihn gehen.“, sagte Ducky, während er sich noch einmal für mehrere Minuten fasziniert die Proben ansah. „Wie ist so was nur möglich?“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
„Ja, das würde ich auch gern wissen.“, ertönte Gibbs‘ Stimme vom Fahrstuhl her. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass die Jungs ihm (immer noch gefesselt) folgten. Er stellte sich vor sie und zeigte auf die Proben. „Was soll das?“   
Dean sah ihn überheblich an. „Das Mikroskop? Das sollten sie wohl ihre Forensikerin fragen.“ Dabei zwinkerte er Abby zu. Ich hätte ihn jetzt wieder getreten, wenn ich nahe genug dran gestanden hätte. Er konnte nicht mal jetzt aus seiner Haut. „Und ganz nebenbei“, fuhr Dean fort, „kann uns nicht mal bitte jemand diese VERDAMMTEN HANDSCHELLEN ABNEHMEN?“ Diesmal übernahm Sam das treten für mich. Dass Dean niemals seine Zunge in Zaum halten konnte! Und dann auch noch bei Gibbs! Er war so ein Idiot! Jetzt sah Gibbs auf. Ganz, ganz langsam, und…   
zückte seinen Schlüssel. Er trat auf die Jungs zu und befreite sie von den Handschellen.  
Was war denn hier los? Gibbs ließ Gefangene frei? Fror die Hölle zu? Dean rieb sich verwundert seine wunden Handgelenke. „Äh. Danke..?“  
Gibbs ging nicht darauf ein. Er sah mich an. „Du versuchst nicht uns reinzulegen?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“  
„Du sagst, sie seien unschuldig?“ Er deutete auf Sam und Dean.  
„Ja.“  
„Du vertraust ihnen?“  
„Ja.“  
Er nickte einmal. „Dann genügt mir das.“ Er gab Tony ein Zeichen. „Bring sie hier raus. Und ihr“, wandte er sich an die Jungs, „ihr werdet mir und meinem Team nie wieder in die Quere kommen. Verstanden?“  
Halt, ganz langsam. Was hatte er da gesagt? Nie wieder? Das ging doch nicht! Ich hatte so viel mit den beiden erlebt! Durchgestanden! Überlebt! Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach aus meinem Leben streichen! Außerdem war da ja auch noch die andere Komponente, die ich wohl besser später ansprach.  
„Nein, das geht nicht!“, platzte es aus mir heraus. Gibbs sah mich an. „Wie bitte?“  
„Sie können nicht einfach gehen.“, stammelte ich.  
„Ach. Und wieso nicht?“  
Ja, das war eine ziemlich gute Frage. Ich brauchte schon einen guten Grund, um sich Gibbs zu wiedersetzen.   
Das war es! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?  
„Hey, Sam! Was habt ihr eigentlich von dem Dämon gewollt?“  
Sam guckte überrascht und … alarmiert? „Was soll die Frage? Wir haben einen Dämon gejagt und ihn erwischt.“  
Klar. War ja auch nicht so, dass sie alle Dämonen, die sie erwischten mit ihrem Dämonen-Killer-Messer töteten. Das sagte ich jetzt aber nicht laut, weil sie dabei zwangsläufig auch den Menschen töteten, der besessen war, aber Sam las es ganz deutlich in meinem Blick.  
„Also, Dean.“, wandte ich mich an den anderen Winchester, „ihr habt also ganz zufällig einen Dämon erwischt?“  
„Ich würde es nicht zufällig nennen. Wir sind nun einmal Profis.“  
„Also war es ein ganz normaler, irrelevanter Job?“  
„Ja. Was soll das alles?“  
Er wehrte sich. Ich hatte ihn in die Ecke gedrängt.  
„Und die Tatsache, dass euch der Mistkerl entkommen ist, ist die auch so irrelevant?“   
Jetzt wurden die beiden blass. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Sam.  
Während ich meine Augen verdrehte, sah ich, wie das Team fasziniert und verwirrt zuhörte. „Komm schon, Sam, verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Da war ein Riss in der Teufelsfalle. Und das Haus war komplett verwüstet, bis auf einen Stuhl. Den Stuhl, auf dem der Dämon gefesselt war. Und, obwohl euch dieses Arschloch entkommen ist, finden McGee und ich euch beide seelenruhig in einem Motel Zimmer? Nicht mal einer von euch hat ihn gesucht, oder ihm eine neue Falle gestellt? Ihr habt einfach riskiert, dass er weiter Menschen verletzt? Doch eher untypisch. Also: Was ist hier los? Ihr trennt euch nicht mal hier im Gebäude. Ihr seid die ganze Zeit nervös, selbst Cass merkt man an, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich will jetzt wissen, wovor ihr zum Teufel Angst habt!“  
Da sah Dean ganz plötzlich auf und sein Blick war verzweifelt und hasserfüllt zugleich. „Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt.“  
Ich blinzelte. Dann wurde mir plötzlich eiskalt, das Blut rauscht mir in den Ohren und ganz kurz schwankte der Boden unter meinen Füßen. Ziva hielt mich fest, bevor ich umkippte.  
Zum Teufel…  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich. Er kann nicht wieder da sein!“ Ich blickte hilfesuchend zu Sam. Dean machte sicher nur mal wieder einen dummen Scherz. Einen sehr dummen. Einen sehr, sehr dummen. Aber Sam war unnatürlich blass geworden und starrte einfach nur ins Leere, gegen Erinnerungen ankämpfend.  
Verdammt!  
„Aber… Aber… Wie?“  
Dean schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Wir wissen es nicht… Wir können auch nicht sagen, wie das ging, ohne das letzte Siegel. Verflucht, wir wissen überhaupt nichts!“  
Vance mischte sich ein. „Worum geht es hier?“  
Ich und Dean ignorierten ihn. Stattdessen wandte ich mich an McGee. „Wo steht der Wagen?“  
„Welcher Wagen?“  
Ungeduldig herrschte ich ihn an: „Welcher Wagen, welcher Wagen. Der Impala natürlich! Wo zum Teufel ist er, McSchnarch?“  
„McSchnarch ist gut.“, murmelte Tony. „Wieso ist mir das noch nie eingefallen?“  
Ich bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, still zu sein. „Also?“  
„Im Lagerraum neben der Asservatenhalle. Aber, wozu…?“  
Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem ich mich an Sam und Dean wandte. „Lasst uns los!“ Ich lief schon, als Dean mich an der Schulter packte. „Mal ganz langsam, Fräulein. Was soll das werden?“  
Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „Äh, ich will mit an dem Job arbeiten?“  
„An dem Job?“ Dean lachte einmal hart und freudlos auf. „Das ist kein einfacher Job, verflucht! Wir müssen die ganze verdammte Menschheit retten!“  
„Na, dann könnt ihr doch jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die ihr kriegen könnt.“  
Dean schüttete heftig den Kopf. „Oh, nein, wir werden dich da auf keinen Fall mit reinziehen!“  
Jetzt verdrehte ich die Augen. „Ich bin doch schon längst mitten drin! Seit Cass mich hergeholt hat!“  
„Nein, das ist etwas Anderes!“ Dean redete sich in Rage. „Du hast mit dieser ganzen Geschichte nichts zu tun! Bei einem ganz normalem Job, wäre das egal, aber aus dieser Geschichte mit den Hüllen hältst du dich gefälligst raus!“  
„Dafür ist es doch sowieso zu spät!“, schrie ich jetzt Dean an. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück! Ich kann kein normales Leben führen!“  
Dean bemühte sich sichtlich ruhig zu bleiben. „Ach ja? Und was tust du hier seit einem Jahr? Seit du abgehauen bist?“  
Ich wich zwei Schritte zurück, als hätte er mich geschlagen. Er glaubte das tatsächlich?  
„Du glaubst, ich sei abgehauen?“, flüsterte ich.  
Dean sah zur Seite auf den Boden. „Du warst einfach weg. So, wie Sammy damals. Was sollte ich da denn denken?“  
Es tat Dean offensichtlich weh, darüber zu sprechen. Es war für ihn furchtbar, verlassen zu werden.  
„Dean.“ Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Castiel hat mich weggeschickt! Hierher! Er dachte, ich würde nicht mit euch jagen wollen. Aber er lag falsch. Es war nach dem Kampf mit Raphael. Ich hatte einfach höllische Angst. Und da hat er die Sachen ernst genommen, die ich gar nicht so meinte.“  
Der Ältere sah auf. Kurz wirkte er so, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann grinste er. „ Dieses Zappen ist die Hölle, oder?“  
Ich lachte. „Machst du Witze? Ich hatte eine Woche lang Verstopfungen!“  
Jetzt grinste er richtig breit, wurde aber im nächsten Moment wieder ernst. „Du kommst trotzdem nicht mit, Anela.“  
„Was?“ Ich sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Das ist mein letztes Wort.“ Er machte Anstalten an mir vorbeizugehen, aber jetzt hielt ich ihn zurück. „ Ihr wollt mich hier jetzt einfach stehen lassen?“  
Sam warf Dean einen unsicheren Blick zu, aber Dean blieb hart. „Ja, du hast es erfasst.“  
„Aber, das könnt ihr nicht machen!“  
Dean packte mich an den Schultern. „Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu, Anela, verstanden? Wir sind alle verfluchte Hüllen, das steht fest. Aber, verdammt noch mal, dein Engel ist tot! Du bist raus aus der Nummer! Wir nicht, unsere geflügelten Arschlöcher sind wahrscheinlich gerade beide aus der Hölle entkommen! Es liegt in unseren Händen, das alles irgendwie wieder hinzubiegen und wahrscheinlich kommen wir da dieses Mal nicht lebend raus, aber du musst dieses Risiko nicht eingehen und ich werde dich ihm nicht aussetzten! Falls alles glatt läuft, holen wir dich hier ab, versprochen. Und dann erledigen wir das Familiengeschäft alle gemeinsam, aber jetzt werden wir gehen. Ohne dich.“  
Dann umarmte er mich kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ich stand da, wie versteinert und Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. In mir schien sich ein unglaublicher Druck aufzustauen. Angst, Wut und Enttäuschung bekriegten sich und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich gleich explodieren. Es war zu viel, zu viel, zu viel… Sie würden gehen. Womöglich für immer. Was viel diesen Idioten eigentlich ein?  
Da schrie ich: „UND DU DENKST WIRKLICH, ICH WÜRDE MEINE BRÜDER EINFACH SO IN DEN SICHEREN TOD LAUFEN LASSEN?“  
Die Worte trafen Dean so hart, dass er zusammen zuckte. Er drehte sich zu mir um. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, die schon so viel Schlimmes gesehen hatten.  
„Als ob du das machen würdest.“, fügte ich leise hinzu.  
Er nickte einmal langsam und sagte dann: „Ich werde aber auch nicht das Leben meiner kleinen Schwester gefährden.“  
Dem NCIS-Team waren die Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben:  
BRÜDER? SCHEWSTER? FAMILIENGESCHÄFT?  
Ich öffnete den Mund, um eine Antwort zu geben, da flackerte das Licht. Einige von Abbys Geräten schalteten sich an und aus und die Musikanlage spielte verrückt. Sam, Dean und ich warfen uns Blicke zu und während die anderen sich noch fragte, was mit den Geräten los war, stürmten wir drei Winchesters schon die Treppe hinunter zum Impala. Dean riss den Kofferraum auf und das Waffenarsenal, das sich dort drin befand, wurde sichtbar. Sam und Dean nahmen sich ihre Schrotflinten und ich packte das Messer, das Dämonen tötete.  
„Was zur Hölle…?“, ertönte es hinter ihnen. Gibbs und die anderen waren ihnen gefolgt.  
„Äh, hast du etwa nicht den Wagen untersucht, McSchlamp?“, fragte Tony schwach.  
„Nein.“, kam die genauso lahme Antwort. „Es erschien mir irgendwie unnötig.“  
Das lag daran, dass ich Castiel gebeten hatte, McGee genau den Eindruck zu vermitteln, doch das war gerade nicht von Belang. Mein Blick huschte wachsam durch den Raum. „Seht ihr einen?“  
„Einen was?“, fragte Ziva, die ebenfalls automatisch in Abwehrstellung gegangen war.  
„Einen Dämon.“  
In dem Moment wurde die Wand hinter uns zertrümmert. Staub und Schutt flogen durch den Raum und Dean fluchte, als etwas davon den Impala traf. Als sich die Sicht lichtete, konnte man eine Gestalt in dem Loch erkennen. Eine junge, Frau, vielleicht Mitte/Ende Zwanzig mit langen, dunklen Haaren, die sie boshaft angrinste. Sofort schoben sich Dean und Sam vor das Team. Als sie das bemerkte, grinste die Frau noch breiter. Dann kletterte sie durch das Loch. „Hi, Dean. Hi, Sam.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf mich. „Ach, nein. Die Kleine ist ja auch wieder da. Na, Sachen gibt’s.“  
Ich stellte mich schräg hinter die Jungs, um das Team möglichst gut abzuschirmen.  
„Hi, Meg.“, sagte ich. „Ich vermute, wir sind wieder Feinde, ja? Ein Glück. Mit dir auf derselben Seite zu stehen, war unheimlich.“  
Sie lachte auf. „Dito. Aber, hey! Das Fegefeuer ist nach wie vor verschlossen und die Leviathane da eingesperrt, wo sie hingehören. Und jetzt können wir wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen.“ Sie gluckste.  
„Sag mal“, ergriff Dean das Wort. „Hast du Glückspillen geschluckt, oder warum bist du so verdammt fröhlich?“  
„Da fragst du noch? Wie würdest du denn drauf sein, wenn dein Daddy zurückkäme? Ich vermute, ganz das gute Sohn, würdest du sofort zu allem >Ja< und >Amen< sagen, was der liebe John so erzählen würde.“  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“  
„Oh, habe ich da etwa einen Nerv getroffen? Das tut mir aber leid.“ Sie lachte.  
„Das reicht, Meg.“, ging Sam dazwischen. „Was willst du?“  
Meg tat verletzt. „Also, Sammy. Brauche ich denn wirklich einen Grund, um meine Lieblings-Jäger zu besuchen?“  
Sam ging nicht darauf ein, sondern lud seine mit Steinsalz gefüllte Schrotflinte durch.  
„Okay.“ Abwehrend hob sie die Hände. „Okay, sei doch nicht so zickig. Ich komme im Auftrag meines Vaters.“  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Sam kalt. „Nun, du kannst Luzifer ausrichten, dass er bestimmt nicht meine Erlaubnis bekommt, mich wieder als Hülle zu nutzen.“  
Dean unterstrich das mit einem heftigen Nicken.  
Meg jedoch seufzte. „Wenn du mich hättest ausreden lassen, dann hätte ich dir sagen können, dass er sich das schon denkt. Es geht ihm um etwas Anderes.“ Sie begann im Raum auf und an zu gehen. „Er bedauert es zwar, da er dir nicht gern wehtut, Sam, aber er sieht sich zu diesen Mitteln gezwungen, da es auf die nette Art beim letzten Mal ja nicht geklappt hat. Ihr wolltet seine barmherzige Gnade ja einfach nicht annehmen.“  
Sams Finger zuckte nervös am Abzug. „Was meinst du damit?“  
„Nun“, Meg blieb im Loch stehen. „Das bedeutet, dass du dich gegen dein Schicksal wehren wirst, solange du das Gefühl hast Leute zu haben, die du beschützen musst. Also werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du eine“ Sie stockte und überlegte. „Faire Chance bekommst.“  
Bevor Sam etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte Meg zwei Finger in den Mund gesteckt und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Keine fünf Sekunden später ertönte ein bestialisches Knurren hinter ihr. Sam wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
„Nein.“, hauchte er.  
Meg grinste. „Oh, doch.“  
Sam wollte die Waffe auf sie richten, doch es ging nicht. Er wollte sich auf sie stürzen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ich tat es ihm nach, doch ich konnte mich ebenso wenig rühren. Und das Team ebenfalls nicht. Was hatte Meg vor? Sollte der Höllenhund, den sie gerufen hatte, uns etwa alle abschlachten? Ohne die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren? Aber in dem Moment, wurde klar, dass nicht alle gelähmt waren: Dean stolperte zwei Schritte zurück, das totenbleiche Gesicht auf den Prankenabdruck auf dem Boden gerichtet. Er tat nichts, sondern war kurz davor von seiner Angst überwältigt zu werden.  
„Dean!“, rief Sam eindringlich. „Reiß dich zusammen!“  
Dean jedoch schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“ Er riss seinen Blick vom Boden hoch. „Sammy, ich…“  
„Hey!“, fuhr Gibbs scharf dazwischen. (Dass er selbst in dieser Situation nicht seine Autorität verlor…)  
„Was ist hier los? Wieso können wir uns nicht bewegen?“ Einzig ein Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet seine Nervosität.  
„Das macht sie.“, knurrte Sam.  
„Und wie ist so etwas möglich?“, fragte Ducky vorsichtig.  
Bevor ich sagen konnte, dass das jetzt ja wohl nichts zur Sache tat, machte Meg tatsächlich ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wissen sie, Doktor…?“ Sie guckte ihn fragend an.  
„Mallard.“  
„Doktor Mallard. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich ihnen das nicht erklären kann. Das ist in etwa so, als müsste ein Chamäleon erklären, wie es die Farbe wechselt. Das kann es nicht.“  
„Du vergleichst dich mit einem Chamäleon?“ Sam funkelte sie an. „Beleidige diese armen Tiere doch nicht.“  
Meg warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu, ignorierte ihn sonst aber. Sie sah Ducky wieder an. „Ich wüsste aber jemanden hier im Raum, der Ihnen da einen etwas besseren Eindruck vermitteln könnte.“ Sie blickte zu Dean. „Also, Deano, erzähl uns doch einmal von deinem kleinen … Urlaub.“  
Jetzt sah Dean auf und blickte Meg hasserfüllt an. „Wieso? Du hast dich doch sicher genauestens informiert, bei unserem Lehrer.“  
Sie lächelte. „Na, selbstverständlich. Aber, ich kann die Geschichte einfach nicht oft genug hören. Und dein Gesicht zu sehen, während du über die wohl schlimmste Zeit in deinem Leben sprichst… Komm schon, man muss sich doch auch mal etwas gönnen. Außerdem warst du fast einer von uns. Wer sollte denn da bessere Berichte geben können?“  
Dean spuckte ihr vor die Füße.  
„Und falls du auf die Idee kommen solltest, nicht zu tun, was ich dir sage…“, fuhr sie seelenruhig fort und schippte mit Finger, „wird dir mein Süßer hier ganz schnell Manieren beibringen.“ Zur Bestätigung knurrte es neben ihr auf. Dean war totenbleich. „Wo soll ich anfangen?“, fragte er monoton.  
„Ähm“ Meg überlegte kurz. „Mit Sammys Tod. Offene Fragen können wir hinterher klären. Ach, und“ Sie wandte sich an den Team. „Bitte keine Fragen während der Präsentation. Unterbrechen sie den Referenten bitte nicht.“ Dann gab sie Dean ein Zeichen. „Fang an.“, flüsterte sie.  
Er sah sie angewidert an. Dann holte er tief Luft und begann:  
„Sam war weg. Einfach verschwunden. Ich hatte ihn gesucht, weil klar gewesen war, dass er entführt worden war, von einem Dämon. Irgendwann hatte ich dann herausgefunden, wo er war und bin natürlich sofort hingefahren. Es war eine alte, verlassene Westernstadt, mitten im Nirgendwo.“  
Sein Blick war abgedriftet und er schien wieder zurück in jener Nacht zu sein.  
„Was war dann?“, drängte Meg weiter.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um eine Fliege zu verscheuchen. „Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel und alles war nass. Ich bin eine Straße hinuntergelaufen, da sah ich plötzlich Sammy. Er kämpfte mit diesem Typen, diesem Marine und hatte ihn gerade k.o. geschlagen.“  
„Wie war das, als du ihn gefunden hattest?“, flüsterte Meg.  
Dean schloss die Augen. „Es war reine Erleichterung. Mir waren schon endlos viele Horrorszenarien durch den Kopf gegangen, was ihm alles hätte passieren können. Es ist mein Job auf ihn aufzupassen und als er plötzlich weg war, bin ich tausend Tode gestorben. Und dann steht er unversehrt da. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen.“  
„Und dann?“, fragte Meg begeistert. „Was passierte als nächstes?“  
„Verdammt, Meg!“, brüllte Sam plötzlich. „Hör auf! Hör verdammt noch mal auf, meinen Bruder zu quälen!“  
Sie grinste ihn nur irre an. „Es ist etwas passiert, nicht wahr, Dean?“  
Er kniff einmal die Augen zusammen, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. „Ja.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Und was?“, drängte sie. „Was ist passiert?“  
Er sah sie an. „Du Miststück.“  
Meg wedelte zur Antwort nur einmal lässig mit der Hand und man hörte, wie messerscharfe Zähne aufeinander schlugen. Der Höllenhund vor Dean hatte anscheinend nach ihm geschnappt, genau konnte, man das aber nicht sagen, weil ein Höllenhund in aller Regel nur für Dämonen und Menschen, die in die Hölle müssen, zu sehen sind. Dean jedoch zuckte merklich zusammen. Es hatte Todesangst vor diesem Monster und konnte nichts anderes tun, als Megs Forderungen Folge zu leisten.  
„Sam sah mich.“, fuhr er leise fort. „Er sah schlimm aus, weil er von diesem Marine wohl ordentlich hatte einstecken müssen, aber er lebte. Er kam auf mich zu, rief meinen Namen und achtete überhaupt nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung. Er sah nicht, was ich gesehen hatte. Ich schrie ihm zu, er solle aufpassen, aber da war es schon zu spät und der Marine hatte ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gestoßen. Als ich bei ihm war, war es schon zu spät.“  
An dieser Stelle lachte Meg einmal laut auf. Das Team jedoch musterte Sam verschreckt. Wieso stand er hier vor ihnen, wenn er doch getötet worden war? Ihre Gedanken waren praktisch zu hören.  
Der Höllenhund vor Dean stieß ihn einmal heftig in den Bauch, sodass er fast hinfiel. Meg lachte immer noch. „Erzähl weiter.“, keuchte sie und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Jetzt kommt meine Lieblingsstelle.“  
Also fuhr Dean mit gebrochener Stimme fort: „ Sam war tot. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihm das Rückenmark durchtrennt.“  
„Und du, Dean?“, flüsterte Meg begeistert. „Was hast du dann gemacht? Hast du den Tod deines Bruders getragen, wie ein Mann? Hast du es hingenommen und ein Leben geführt, wie es sich Sam für dich vorgestellt hätte?“  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Nein.“, sagte er gepresst. „Nein, habe ich nicht.“ Jetzt sah er Sam direkt an. „Ich konnte es nicht. Ich bin fast umgekommen, vor Schuldgefühlen. Ich hatte meinen einzigen Job vermasselt. Mein kleiner Bruder war tot. Ich hatte ihn nicht beschützen können und Dads Ansprüchen nicht gerecht werden können und das konnte ich nicht hinnehmen.“  
Meg hielt sich kichernd die Hand vor den Mund. „Und dann hast du den größten Fehler deines Lebens gemacht. Oh, Dean, komm schon, erzähl uns von deiner Heldentat.“  
„Ich habe einen Deal mit einem Kreuzungsdämon gemacht.“

 

Sie nickte strahlend. „Du musst aber erklären, was das bedeutet, sonst versteht hier ja fast keiner die Pointe, nicht wahr, Doktor Mallard?“  
Ducky stand einfach nur ganz bleich da und fragte sich, wie seine einfache Frage solche Auswirkungen haben konnte.  
„Also, Dean. Gib uns doch mal Einblicke in deinen Job und erkläre, was ein Kreuzungsdämon ist.“  
Er sah das Team müde an. „Kreuzungsdämonen schließen Packte ab. Man kann sie an Kreuzungen beschwören und sie erfüllen einem praktisch jeden Wunsch. Als Gegenzug erhalten sie nach zehn Jahren die Seele des Beschwörers, welche dann in die Hölle kommt.“  
„Und was war das Besondere an deinem Deal, Deano?“  
Dean rieb sich über sein Gesicht. „Ich wollte, dass eines von diesen Miststücken Sammy zurückholt. Und ich war verzweifelt. So verzweifelt, dass ich auf den einzigen Handel eingegangen bin, den dieses Dämonenweibsbild mir vorschlug: Sie würde Sammy zurückholen, aber ich würde nur ein Jahr bekommen und falls ich versuchen sollte, mich aus dem Deal herauszuwinden, würde Sammy sofort wieder tot umfallen.“  
„Und du bist darauf eingegangen!“, kreischte Meg vergnügt. „Du hast tatsächlich angenommen! Und dann bist du in die Hölle gekommen! Nach nur einem Jahr!“  
Anela war sich sicher, dass das Team nun vor Sam und Dean zurückgewichen wäre, wenn es gekonnt hätte. Zwei Männer, die eigentlich tot waren, standen hier bei ihnen und erfreuten sich bester Gesundheit.  
„Wartet doch, wartet!“, rief Meg, als sie die entsetzen Gesichter sah. „Das Beste kommt doch noch! Los, Dean! Na, komm schon, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wie war es denn so im Untergeschoss? Was hast du so getrieben?“  
„Es reicht!“ Dean hatte sich hingehockt. „Es reicht, Meg. Hör auf.“  
„Und wieso?“, trällerte sie fröhlich. „Wieso sollte ich mir diesen Spaß entgehen lassen?“  
Er sah sie kalt an. „Weil ich dich sonst umbringe.“  
Sie strahlte ihn an. „Das glaube ich nicht.“  
„Ach ja? Und wieso nicht? Das hätte ich schon vor Jahren tun sollen!“  
„Deswegen.“, sagte sie schlicht. Ihre Augen wurden schwarz und sie ballte eine hervorgestreckte Hand zur Faust. Sam schrie vor Schmerz kurz auf, bevor er die Zähne zusammenbiss und jeden weiteren Laut unterdrückte. Sein Gesicht wurde hochrot vor Anstrengung und seine Halsschlagadern traten hervor. Er sah Deans Blick, in dem kein Funken Widerstand mehr zu lesen war. Er schüttelte in seine Richtung den Kopf. „Du musst das nicht noch mal durchmachen.“, sagte er gepresst. „Dean. Hör auf!“  
Aber Dean sah wieder nur den Fußboden an. „Ich kam in die Hölle.“, flüsterte er.  
„Und wie?“, freute sich Meg.  
Er schloss die Augen. Ein Zittern packte seinen Körper. Dieses Erlebnis ließ ihn nachts immer noch schweißgebadet aufwachen. „Ich musste sterben. Und dafür hat ein Höllenhund gesorgt.“  
Meg zog einen Schmollmund. „Also, jetzt hast du ja das Beste ausgelassen. Wie du unbeweglich auf dem Tisch gelegen hast und der Hund sich auf dich stürzte. Wie er dich auf den Boden zog und festhielt, während er deinen Brustkorb aufriss.“  
Dean entwich ein Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung aus Schluchzen und Würgen klang.  
„Du hast geblutet.“, fuhr Meg gnadenlos fort. „Und geschrien, das aber nicht lange, weil du dann keine Luft mehr hattest. Deine Organe hingen raus und dein Herz pumpte dein Blut aus dem Körper. Und dann kam deine Seele zu uns nach unten.“  
Dean stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab. Er nickte einmal hart. Meg legte den Kopf schief. „Also, die Geschichte erzähle ich jetzt aber nicht komplett für dich.“  
„Ich kam auf die Folterbank.“, fuhr er abwesend fort. „Dort nahm sich ein Dämon namens Alistair meiner an.“  
Meg musste ihn nicht mehr zum Weitersprechen zwingen, es passierte von ganz alleine. Er war in seinem Kopf gefangen. „Er schlug mich, stach und schnitt in mich hinein. Jeden Tag. Bis nichts mehr von mir übrig war. Da dachte ich das erste Mal, es wäre vorbei, aber plötzlich war ich wieder unversehrt und es ging von vorne los.“  
„Wie lange warst du da?“, flüsterte Meg.  
„Vierzig Jahre.“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich war vier Monate hier oben weg…tot. Aber das entspricht vierzig Jahren unten.“  
„Wie lange bist du gefoltert worden?“, hauchte sie.  
„Dreißig Jahre.“  
„Und was hast du die restliche Zeit gemacht?“  
Er zuckte zusammen.  
„Dean?“  
„Ich habe gefoltert.“  
„Wie bitte? Du hast so leise gesprochen, ich habe dich nicht verstanden.“  
„Ich habe gefoltert.“  
„Ja, das hast du.“, strahlte sie und ein Kichern stahl sich aus ihrer Kehle. „Beschreib uns das Gefühl.“  
Dean zitterte und wiegte ich leicht vor und zurück.  
„Hat es gut getan? Anderen denselben Schmerz zuzufügen, den du selbst jahrelang erdulden musstest?“  
Er nickte.  
„Hat es Spaß gemacht?“  
„Ja.“, sagte er. „Was ich dort spürte.“ Er stockte. „Es war zu viel, ich fühlte alles viel zu intensiv. Die Hitze, die Schläge und Tritte, mein Blut, das während der Sitzungen an meinem Körper hinablief. Und ich hörte die Schreie. Meine eigenen, die der anderen, die gefoltert wurden und die der Seelen, die ich selbst peinigte. Es war der einzige Ausweg für mich. Ich war fast wahnsinnig.“  
Meg beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „ Du hast unschuldige Menschen gefoltert, hast ihnen ganz bewusst unsägliche Schmerzen zugefügt. Du, der tapfere, edle Dean Winchester, Beschützer der Menschheit vor dem Bösen, bist in der Hölle selbst zu einem dieser Monster geworden, die du jagst. Und du hast es genossen ein Folterknecht zu sein. Bereitwillig hast du dir von deinem Peiniger alles beibringen lassen, was er an dir selbst getan hatte und vieles mehr. Und Alistair war nur allzu gern bereit sein Wissen mit dir zu teilen.“ Meg lehnte sich zurück und hob die Stimme. „Du bist der größte Heuchler, der mir je untergekommen ist. Jetzt machst du wieder auf guter Junge, der nur das Beste für seine Mitmenschen will. Wusstest du, dass viele Dämonen eifersüchtig auf dich waren, weil du Alistairs Liebling warst?“  
„Meg.“, sagte Sam zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch. „Lass das.“  
Sie würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes. „Ich tue das hier für dich Sammy. Ach, und Doktor Mallard, ich fürchte er ist leider nicht mehr im Stande ihre Frage zu beantworten. Ich meine“, sie blickte auf das gebrochene Etwas, zu dem sie Dean gemacht hatte, „ sehen sie sich ihn doch bitte mal an.“ Sie schnaubte. „Einfach erbärmlich.“  
Dean reagierte gar nicht mehr. Ich war keine Psychologin, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, das Meg gerade ziemlich tiefe, eitrige Wunden aufgerissen hatte, die gerade erst begonnen hatten zu heilen.   
Meg sah ihn ziemlich enttäuscht an. „Das Schlimmste kommt noch und du klappst du schon zusammen? Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet.“  
Langsam ging sie auf Dean zu. Als dieser das bemerkte, hatte Meg auch ihn schon mit einer geballten Faust bewegungsunfähig gemacht.  
„Meg!“, rief Sam von hinten, „Stopp!“  
Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht kann man mit dir ja noch anders“ Es knurrte neben Dean auf. Megs Augen wurden schwarz. „Spaß haben.“  
Sie öffnete die Hand in dem Moment, als eine Staubwolke vor Dean aufstob. Der Höllenhund war losgesprungen und landete auf Deans Brust. Er nagelte ihn am Boden fest und seine Schrotflinte rutschte über den Boden. Dean versuchte mit all seiner Kraft das Monster von sich herunter zu bekommen, doch er konnte gerade mal verhindern, dass das Biest ihm ins Gesicht biss. Seine Augen waren in blinder Panik weit aufgerissen, während der Geifer des Hundes auf ihn troff und seine Hand blind nach der Waffe tastete. Sie lag weit weg, außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Der heiße, faulige Atem schlug ihm entgegen und Kiefer schnappten vor ihm auf und zu. Jetzt hatte der Hund von seinem Gesicht abgelassen, aber Dean reagierte schnell genug, um die Beine gegen ihn zupressen, und zu verhindern, dass er an seine Kehle kam. Aber das Vieh war schlauer, als er gedacht hatte und biss in Deans ungeschützte Seite. Die messerscharfen Zähne schnitten durch das Fleisch wie Butter, Rippen krachten und brachen unter der Kraft der Kiefer und Blut besudelte den Boden.  
„NEIN!“ Sams Stimme überschlug sich.  
Deans markerschütternder Schrei dröhnte in meinen Ohren und Sam kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen Megs Macht an. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt vor Schrecken und blindem Hass. „DEAN!“  
Der Höllenhund riss seine Zähne aus Dean heraus und sprang knurrend an Megs Seite, wo sie begann ihn zu tätscheln.  
„Gut gemacht, mein Kleiner.“, lobte sie ihn.  
Dean lag zuckend auf dem Rücken, die Hände auf die Wunde gepresst. Er schrie immer noch und es klang fast nach animalischen Schmerzenslauten, die zum Teil gurgelnd endeten, wenn er nach Luft schnappte.  
„Na, Dean, tut dir was weh?“ Meg machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als viele Sachen auf einmal passierten: Sie gab ihrem Monster erneut ein Zeichen und man hörte die Krallen über den Boden schaben, als es losstürmte. Der Hund hatte Kurs auf mich und das Team genommen, wie die Pfotenabdrücke zeigten, die sich im Staub abzeichneten. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah ich das Monster näher kommen. Ich konnte nichts tun um mich, oder das Team zu retten. Wir würden alle sterben. Und es war meine Schuld. Bevor der Höllenhund uns jedoch erreichte, brüllte Sam plötzlich auf und riss sich von seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln los. Er warf sich blindlings in die Richtung, in der er das Monster vermutete.  
Und richtig!  
Sam landete rittlings auf dem Monster und warf es zu Boden. Er hatte seine Schrotflinte ebenfalls verloren, aber seine Wut reichte für den Moment aus. Der Höllenhund jaulte erschrocken auf, rollte sich dann aber mit einem wütenden Knurren auf Sam drauf und wollte ihm die Kehle aufreißen. Allerdings reagierte dieser schnell genug, um sich zur Seite zu retten. Er sprang in die Hocke und griff in seinen Rücken, von wo er einen langen, silbernen Dolch hervorzog. Als das Monster sich frontal auf ihn warf, hatte Sam mit dieser Art von Angriff gerechnet: Er nutzte den Schwung des Hundes, um diesen über sich hinweg zu schleudern und schnitt ihm mit dem Dolch den Bauch auf. Er heulte schmerzgepeinigt auf, ein schwarzer Blutschwall ergoss sich auf den Boden und dann war da nichts mehr, außer Deans Keuchen und Sams stoßweise gehendem Atem. Er rollte den toten Körper des Hundes von sich herunter und sah Meg herausfordernd an. Diese Lächelte jedoch nur, nickte ihm zu und sagte: „Viel Glück.“  
Dann war sie verschwunden. Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, bis Dean mit gebrochener Stimme hervorstieß: „Sammy“  
Sofort stürmte Sam zu seinem Bruder und warf sich neben ihm zu Boden. Er sagte nichts, sondern suchte nur Deans schmerzverklärten Blick. Dann schluckte er hart und zog vorsichtig Deans Hände von der Wunde. Anela hörte, wie Sam plötzlich würgte.  
„Nein!“, flüsterte er. Eine Träne fiel zu Boden und Dean versuchte seine Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, es gelang ihm aber nicht wirklich.  
Ich ging wie in Trance auf meine Brüder zu und sank neben Sam auf die Knie. Mein Blick wanderte zu Deans aschfahlem Gesicht, das verzerrt war und glänzte vor Anstrengung. Seine Augen fanden die meinen. Einen Moment lang las ich all den Schmerz in seinem Blick, den physischen, wie psychischen, dann verdrehten sich seine Augen nach hinten und die Ohnmacht erlöste Dean von allen Empfindungen. Sam presste weiter die Hände auf Deans Wunde, aus seiner Kehle drangen trockene Schluchzer. Er schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin: „Nein, nein das kann nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Dean, bleib bei mir. Bitte. Du darfst mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Ich schaffe das jetzt nicht ohne dich. Ich habe es beim letzten Mal fast vergeigt, ich brauche doch meinen großen Bruder.“ Sam erschauerte. „Dean!“  
Doch sein Bruder hörte ihn nicht mehr und Sam war unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als zuzusehen, wie das Leben in großen, roten Blutströmen aus Dean wich. Ich jedoch war nicht ganz so paralysiert, weil sich ein Gedanke in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte:  
So einfach kommt er mir nicht davon.  
Also handelte ich intuitiv.  
„CASTIEL! HILFE!“  
Kaum hatte ich das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, kniete auch schon der Engel zwischen mir und Sam. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er Dean die Hand auf die verschwitze Stirn und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Augenblicklich begann der Biss des Höllenhundes in Deans Seite zu heilen: Die Blutung stoppte abrupt, neue Muskeln- und Nervenfaser bildeten sich und spannten sich in Windeseile über die Wunde und Haut legte sich an Ort und Stelle. Zum Schluss war nicht einmal mehr eine Narbe übrig.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf und Sam sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen.  
Dean war gerettet.  
Castiel nahm die Hand von Deans Stirn, blickte jedoch äußert verwirrt. Ich sah ihn an. „Cass? Was ist?“  
Der Engel antwortete nicht und mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Bruder hinunter.  
Etwas stimmte nicht.  
Dean blutete zwar nicht mehr, aber seine Atmung hatte sich nicht entspannt und das Grau war auch nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Plötzlich holte Dean einmal rasselnd Luft und begann dann angestrengt zu keuchen.  
„Cass.“ Sams Stimme zitterte. „Was ist los?“  
„Ich“ Castiel stockte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“, gestand er dann und sah Sam kurz an. „Es sieht so aus, als sei Dean krank.“  
„Krank?“, wiederholte Sam fassungslos, „Wie kann das sein? Du hast ihn doch gerade geheilt!“  
Castiel sagte nichts, er legte Dean nur noch einmal konzentriert die Hand auf die Stirn und plötzlich verzerrte sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft, sein Arm zuckte zurück, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen und aus seiner Nase lief Blut. Mit starrem Blick sah er auf Dean herab. „Was soll das?“, fragte er aufgebracht.  
Als ich begriff, dass nicht einmal Castiel wusste, was hier vorging, bekam ich Angst. Das Wissen des Engels schien mir bisher praktisch unbegrenzt gewesen zu sein.  
„Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen.“ Castiels Stimme klang dringlich und besorgt. „Wir müssen ihn in Sicherheit bringen, bis ich weiß, was mit ihm los ist.“  
Es reagierte jedoch niemand. Cass packte mich hart bei den Schultern. „Anela!“  
Ich nahm ihn kaum wahr. Dean zuckte und keuchte vor mir auf dem Boden.  
„Anela!“  
Wie in Trance streckte ich die Hand aus und berührte Dean schweißnasse Stirn.  
Er war kochend heiß.  
Unter meiner Berührung zuckte er zusammen und hustete schwer. Blutstropfen blieben auf seinen Lippen zurück.  
Der Kloß im Hals drohte mich zu ersticken.  
„Dean.“, flüsterte ich.  
„ANELA!“, schrie Castiel mich an, „Dean stirbt! Er muss hier weg! Wohin?“  
„Zu mir.“ Urplötzlich stand Gibbs hinter uns. Er legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern. „Bei mir ist er sicher.“  
Cass nickte einmal und verschwand mit Dean augenblicklich. Niemand aus dem Team sagte etwas, als Gibbs, jeweils Sam und mir hoch half und mit uns wortlos die Tiefgarage verließ


	8. Chapter 8

Acht

Dean

Alles war schwarz. Er konnte nichts um sich herum erkennen. Dean tastete um sich, fühlte jedoch nichts. Keine Wände, kein Boden, überhaupt nichts. Irgendwo tief in sich wusste er, dass er ohnmächtig war. Etwas Schlimmes war mit ihm passiert. Aber tot war er noch nicht, das spürte er. Der Tod fühlte sich anders an. Er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, sein Gehirn war wie in Watte gepackt. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, zu Sammy zurück zu kommen. Sie hatten etwas Wichtiges zu tun. Und Sammy war in Gefahr. Irgendetwas bedrohte seinen kleinen Bruder. Aber, nicht nur ihn. Das Bild seiner kleinen Schwester schob sich vor Deans Augen, mit ihren braunen Haaren und den Augen, die denen ihrer Mutter so verblüffend ähnelten. Und ihr Lachen. Anela konnte so fröhlich lachen und das trotz des Schreckens, dem sie begegnet war. Und immer, wenn sie lachte, mussten er und Sam mitlachen, was bei ihrem Leben eine Wohltat war. Ja, sie liebten ihre kleine Schwester wirklich. Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch jedoch, hatte sie nicht gelacht. Und als Dean sich daran erinnerte, gelang es ihm den trägen Schleier, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte, abzuschütteln. Seine letzte Erinnerung an Anela, sollte nicht ihr Streit sein. Also kämpfte Dean gegen die lähmende Dunkelheit an, die sich immer weiter seinem Herzen näherte. Es war, als würde er aus tiefem Wasser auftauchen. Und kurz bevor er die Oberfläche erreicht hatte und meinte vor Anstrengung umzukommen, trafen ihn die Schmerzen mit voller Wucht. Und die Welt wurde rot.


	9. Chapter 9

Neun

Anela

Wir hatten in Gibbs’s Haus ein Feldbett aufgestellt, auf dem Dean jetzt lag. Er war zwischen durch einmal wach gewesen, konnte jedoch nur ein Wort sagen: „Kalt.“ Also hatten wir Decken über ihn gebreitet. Als der Schüttelfrost losging, stieg das Fieber auf 40,5. Da er immer noch zitterte, wir ihn aber nicht weiter aufheizen wollten, beschränkten wir uns auf eine Decke. Mehr konnten wir vorerst nicht tun. Dean sprach auf keine Medikamente an.  
Sam lief unruhig durch das Haus, kontrollierte zum hundertsten Mal die Teufelsfallen, Salzlinien und Engelsschutzsigillen. Letztere hielten auch Castiel vom Eindringen ab, aber er hatte ein Handy und würde anrufen, sobald er etwas herausgefunden hätte. Das Haus war also auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise vor Engeln und Dämonen geschützt, aber Sam tigerte umher wie ein Tier im Käfig. Ich konnte es ihm, nicht verübeln. Ich saß an Deans Lager, aber ich fühlte mich so nutzlos, wie noch nie. Und Sam ging es offensichtlich genauso.  
„Er macht sich zu viele Sorgen.“ Deans Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Ich sah auf ihn herab. Er grinste schwach. „Ich weiß. Selbst jetzt sehe ich noch umwerfend aus.“  
Ich erwiderte das Grinsen. „Nicht mal in deinen kühnsten Träumen, mein Bester.“ Wenn er noch seine Sprüche ablassen konnte, ging es ihm vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.  
In dem Moment wurde Dean von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen und sein Kopf wurde hin und her geworfen, während sich sein Körper wegen der Anstrengung verkrampfte. Ich wollte ihn stützen, bevor er aus dem Bett fiel, oder irgendwo anstieß, aber er stieß mich grob mit einem Arm zur Seite, sodass ich stolperte und fast hinfiel. Verdutzt und verwirrt sah ich Dean an. Was sollte das denn? Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sank er erschöpft zurück ins Kissen. „Ich komme schon klar.“, sagte er, während er noch zweimal leise hustete. „Außerdem“, fügte er hinzu, „Wissen wir nicht, ob ich ansteckend bin.“ Statt einer Antwort holte ich ein feuchtes Tuch und machte Anstalten Dean das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel zu wischen, aber dieser wollte meinen Arm festhalten. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“  
Ich jedoch packte ihn und hielt ihn tatsächlich fest, überrascht, dass ich gegenhalten konnte und erschrocken, wie heiß der Arm war und das Dean aufkeuchte und sein Gesicht verzog, als ich minimalen Druck auf seine Haut ausübte. Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück. „Jemand muss aber dafür sorgen, dass du nicht aussiehst, als hätten wir dich von der Straße gepickt.“  
„Mal mich schwarz an, steck mich in eine Quizshow und ich mache dir den Slumdog Millionaire.“, murmelte er.  
„Dafür müsstest du was im Kopf haben.“, lächelte ich und nahm Dean dann das feuchte Tuch von der Stirn, um es wieder in kaltem Wasser zu tränken. Wir hatten nur wenige Waffen im Kampf gegen das Fieber, also mussten wir diese auch konsequent pflegen. Dean wich meinem Blick aus, als ich mich über ihn beugte und ihm das feuchte, kalte Tuch wieder auf die Stirn legte. „Du solltest etwas trinken.“, sagte ich.  
„Klar.“, krächzte er. „Ich bin immer für einen Drink zu haben, das weißt du doch.“ Beim letzten Wort brach seine Stimme, weil er einen erneuten Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ich versuchte das so gut es ging zu ignorieren und ging in die Küche und setzte heißes Wasser auf, um einen Tee zu machen. Bis das fertig war, setzte ich mich wieder zu Dean. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren könnte, wenn ich ihn zu lange unbeobachtet ließe. Er sah mich nicht an. „Du musst nicht babysitten, Anela.“, nuschelte er. „Ich werde schon nicht in der nächsten halben Stunde sterben.“ Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, begann er zu zittern, wegen eines erneuten Schubes des Schüttelfrostes und noch ein Hustenanfall packte ihn. Ich saß stumm daneben, jedes gepeinigte Keuchen und rasselnde Stöhnen, dass Dean ausstieß, schien mich innerlich zu zerreißen. Als er wieder still lag, sah ich ihn nur an. „Bist du dir da sicher?“ Dean hielt meinem Blick kurz mit trüben Augen stand, dann fragte er: „Wo ist eigentlich dieser Cop?“  
„Gibbs? Im Navy Yard. Die Spuren verwischen.“  
„Aha.“, meinte er skeptisch. „Wo soll denn das Loch in der Wand herkommen?“  
„Defekte Gasleitung. Riesen Explosion.“  
„Und das…mein Blut? Da muss doch noch was auf dem Boden sein.“  
„Abby regelt das. Entweder ist eine Ratte mit in die Luft geflogen, oder sie lässt die Proben einfach verschwinden.“  
„Und das funktioniert?“ Dean schien immer noch nicht überzeugt.   
„Na klar, wenn das Team und Vance an einem Strang ziehen ist das kein Problem.“  
Er nickte langsam. „Du sagst, die sind in Ordnung?“  
Ich nickte. „Auf jeden Fall.“  
„Dann sollten wie so schnell es geht aus ihrer Nähe verschwinden.“ Dean schien mehr zu sich selbst zu sprechen. „Zu ihrem eigenen Wohl. Bevor es zu spät ist.“  
Ich wusste, was er meinte. Ich hatte mich auch immer wieder gefragt, ob es nicht egoistisch war, bei dem Team zu bleiben und eine Beziehung zu ihnen aufzubauen, wo doch alle Menschen in meiner Umgebung starben oder verletzt wurden. Zu oft hatte ich mir überlegt, was wohl passieren würde, wenn meine Vergangenheit mich einholen würde… Und genau das war passiert. Es war ein Wunder, dass wir alle noch lebten. Noch…  
„Bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte ich. Solche Gedanken konnte ich mir jetzt nicht erlauben, ich musste mich jetzt darauf konzentrieren Dean so lange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten. Ich goss das heiße Wasser in einen Becher und hängte einen Teebeutel hinein. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass Sam an Deans Bett getreten war. Er sah furchtbar aus: Seine Augenringe waren tief wie Schluchten und Sorgenfalten hatten sich in seine Stirn gegraben. Aber was mir sofort auffiel war der Blick in seinen Augen: Auf der einen Seite müde. Ausgelaugt. Andererseits schienen seine Augen von innenheraus in einem kalten Feuer zu erglühen und er sah mit einem stahlharten Blick auf seinen Bruder hinab. Ich konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, die gewechselt wurden. Einig schienen sie sich jedoch nicht zu sein, denn Dean richtete sich in seinem Bett immer weiter auf. Das Gespräch schien hitziger zu werden, bis Dean mit scharfer, durchdringender Stimme rief: „Vergiss es!“ Dann zwang ihn der Husten sich wieder hinzulegen. Sam stand daneben und sah auf seinen Bruder hinunter, der zusammengekrampft in seinem Bett lag und litt. Er ballte nur die Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und Blut aus seiner Hand lief, weil sich seine Fingernägel in die Haut bohrten.


	10. Chapter 10

Zehn

Luzifer

„Vater?“  
Er sah auf. Diese Dämonin stand vor ihm. Die mit den langen schwarzen Haaren. Wie hieß sie noch? Meg? Er musterte sie kurz. Wie sie dort stand, im Türrahmen, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet, den Kopf unterwürfig gesenkt. Es war einfach widerlich. Diese hinterhältigen, schwachen Dämonen. Wie sie um ihn herumscharwenzelten, als wäre er ihr Heiland, der sie endlich aus der Hölle, in den ersehnten Himmel führen würde. Ihr Erschaffer, ihr Schöpfer. Ihr Vater. Naja, das war ja auch in gewisser Weise so. Er hatte den ersten Dämon geschaffen, indem er die Seele eines Menschen immer weiter verdreht und vergiftet hatte. Er war ihr Schöpfer. Aber lieben tat er sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er verabscheute sie, diese schmutzigen, verlogenen Mörder und Betrüger. Sie waren sogar schlimmer als Menschen. Aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen und dass er vorhatte sie alle zu töten, tat auch nichts zur Sache. Er brauchte sie, als Kanonenfutter und um die Engel abzulenken. Je mehr Dämonen auf der Erde auftauchten und Chaos stifteten, desto mehr hatten seine Brüder und Schwestern zu tun.  
Seine Brüder und Schwestern.  
Fast hätte er bitter aufgelacht. Eine tolle Familie hatte er da. Sie hassten ihn, jagten ihn, wollten ihn töten. Sein eigener großer Bruder hatte ihn auf den Befehl ihres Vaters in die Hölle verbannt. Ihn ein Monster genannt.  
Ach, Michael…  
Und wieso? Wieso wurde er von seiner eigenen Familie so geächtet? Nur, weil er seinem Vater gegenüber seine Liebe gezeigt hatte. Weil er Gott mehr liebte, als diese haarlosen Affen, diese mörderischen, hinterhältigen, kaputten, schmutzigen Menschen. Sie waren die eigentlichen Monster! Reichte es nicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten und Gott und seine Engel verleugneten? Nein, sie mussten auch noch diese wunderschöne Welt zerstören, die das letzte perfekte Werk seines Vaters, die das letzte perfekte Werk Gottes war. Die Menschen waren das schlimmste, was Gott je erschaffe hatte. Sie sollten zusammen mit den Leviathanen im Fegefeuer schmoren. Und vor sowas wollte Gott, dass er sich mit den anderen Engeln zusammen verneigte. Soweit kam es noch! Nein, er hatte sich geweigert und deshalb hatte Michael ihn auf Gottes Anweisung hin in die Hölle gestoßen und in einen Käfig gesperrt. Und dann hatten sich die Menschen erdreistet ihm einen Namen zu geben. Sie nannten ihn nicht mehr Luzifer, nun war er der Teufel, oder auch der Satan, und sie machten ihn für all ihre Fehler verantwortlich, behaupteten, er würde sie in Versuchung führen. Als bräuchten sie irgendeinen Anlass, um zu sündigen. Aber, nun gut. Wenn die Menschen dieses Bild von ihm so ansprechend fanden, dann wollte er sie auch nicht enttäuschen. Darum breitete er die Arme weit aus und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Hallo, Kind.“, sagte er und machte einen Schritt auf Meg zu. „Tritt ein.“  
Sie tat wie geheißen, kam ins Zimmer und hielt den Kopf weiterhin unterwürfig gesenkt, bis er ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn legte und sie mit sanftem Druck zwang ihn anzusehen. Eigentlich hätte Luzifer ihr viel lieber das Genick gebrochen, aber, nein, er musste sich gedulden. Er konnte nicht einfach einen seiner größten Loyalisten töten, das könnte eine Missstimmung erzeugen, die eventuell gegen ihn schlagen würde. Und das wäre es gewesen, mit seinem Kanonenfutter.  
„Vater.“, wiederholte Meg. „Ich habe Sam Winchester gefunden.“  
Luzifer ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber dieser Name löste ganz verschiedene, widersprüchliche Reaktionen in ihm aus: Einerseits war er höchst zufrieden. Er wusste, wo Sam war. Das würde einiges erleichtern. Er musste ihm einmal mehr seinen Willen aufzwingen, musste ihm einmal mehr sein „Ja.“ entlocken. Sam Winchester war seine wahre Hülle, der Mensch, in dessen Haut er nach belieben wandeln konnte. Engel brauchten, genau wie Dämonen eine Hülle, um sich auf der Erde bewegen zu können. Er, als ein Erzengel, brauchte eine ganz bestimmte Hülle und das war Sam. Natürlich besaß er auch jetzt eine, aber Nick würde nicht ewig halten, Luzifers Macht würde ihn von innen heraus verbrennen, das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und deshalb war es so wichtig, dass Sam ihm die Erlaubnis gab, sich in seiner Haut bewegen zu dürfen. Anders, als Dämonen konnten Engel nicht einfach Menschen in besitzt nehmen. Sie brauchten deren Einverständnis. Und das war genau das Problem: Sam hatte ihn bereits einmal hineingelassen und dann war dem jüngeren Winchester-Bruder das Unmögliche gelungen: Obwohl Luzifer in Sam war, seine Muskeln und seinen Geist kontrollierte, war es ihm gelungen, die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen und zurück in den Käfig zu springen, dem Luzifer vorher entstiegen war. Diese Leistung ärgerte Luzifer natürlich zutiefst, aber er konnte nicht umhin die mentale Stärke Sams zu bewundern. Aber, eben weil Sam ihn bereits einmal hineingelassen hatte, weil er wusste, was das bedeutete und was das für Konsequenzen für ihn und die Welt haben würde, deswegen war es Luzifer völlig klar, dass er dieses Mal noch schwerere Geschütze auffahren musste, um Sams Einwilligung zu erlangen. Und das hatte er getan.  
Er nahm Megs Gesicht in seine Hände. „Sehr gut. Hat alles nach Plan funktioniert?“  
Sie nickte fast schon andachtsvoll, als sie ihn anblickte. „Der Höllenhund hat Dean Winchester gebissen, nachdem ich ihn“ Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „habe leiden lassen. Dann kam Castiel. Oh, keine Sorge, Meister.“, fügte sie hektisch hinzu, als er sie strafend ansah. „Sie haben es nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie beobachtet habe.“  
Luzifer nickte. „Das hoffe ich.“ Er sah sie an. „Für dich. Fahr fort.“  
Megs verschluckte sich fast, als sie hastig weitersprach. „Natürlich, Vater. Er hat ihn geheilt, genau, wie du es vorhergesehen hattest.“ Sie strahlte und kicherte schadenfroh. „Und so hat er es ausgelöst. Im Moment ist der Engel unterwegs, um ein Heilmittel für Dean zu finden.“  
Sehr gut, schmunzelte Luzifer leise in sich hinein. Alles lief nach Plan. „Und wie geht es ihm?“  
„Nun, er stirbt. Qualvoll und langsam. Sehr langsam, sodass Zeit zu Handeln bleibt.“  
„Nein.“, sagte Luzifer ungeduldig. „Nicht Dean! Ich spreche von Sam!“  
„Oh.“, sagte Meg betreten. „Natürlich.“ Sie druckste herum. „Nun, das kann ich nicht genau sagen, weil sie das Haus dämonensicher gemacht haben und ich deshalb nicht eindringen konnte, daher, bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber…“  
Luzifers ohnehin schon strapazierter Geduldsfaden riss und er schleuderte Meg mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung an die nächstgelegene Wand. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt.“, sagte er. „Antworte!“  
„Er ist verzweifelt.“ Meg konnte kaum sprechen, ihre Lunge wurde zusammengedrückt. „Mein Informant, der das Haus beobachtet, hat gesehen, wie er sich zu einer Kreuzung begeben hat, aber alle Kreuzungsdämonen haben die Anweisung ihn zappeln zu lassen und dann auf gar keinen Fall auf einen Deal einzugehen.“  
Luzifer musterte sie kurz, dann ließ er sie auf den Boden fallen. „Gut.“, sagte er. „Sam muss sich in die Enge getrieben fühlen, bis er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sieht, als mit mir zu sprechen.“ Luzifer drehte sich zum Fenster und sah auf die überfüllten Straßen von Miami hinunter. „Geh jetzt!“, sagte er zu Meg, ihr den Rücken zugewandt. „Informier mich über alle weitern Geschehnisse.“  
Dann war sie verschwunden. Luzifer beobachtete einen Mann, der die Straße unter seinem Fenster entlang ging. Es war jemand, der schon viele Menschen getötet hatte, dass fühlte er. Es schien aber kein gewöhnlicher Serienkiller zu sein. Luzifer konnte in ihm lesen, dass er nur Menschen tötete, von denen er glaubte, dass sie es verdienten. Ein Killer-Killer, wenn man so wollte, der in Miami sein Unwesen trieb. Er dachte wohl, dass er seinen Teil zur Sicherheit der Gemeinschaft betrug. Das war möglicherweise auch so.  
Luzifer hob eine Hand und führte Daumen und Zeigefinger so zusammen, als hielte er den Hals des Mannes zwischen seinen Fingern. Draußen blieb der Mann stehen und griff sich an die Kehle. Eine Spritze fiel aus seiner Hand, wofür er auch immer er die gehabt hatte. Luzifer beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, wie er da stand und um Luft rang, dann drehte er seine Hand ruckartig um 180 Grad und der Kopf des Mannes drehte sich ebenfalls.  
Auf Wiedersehen, Dexter Morgan., dachte Luzifer gleichmütig. Um einen Menschen tat es ihm nicht leid und eine Gesellschaft, die durch Mord sicherer wurde, konnte nicht erhaltenswert sein.


	11. Chapter 11

Elf

Sam

Er schlug noch einmal zu. Die Dämonin ging in der Teufelsfalle zu Boden und blickte hasserfüllt zu Sam auf.  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher?“, fragte er.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich kann nicht.“, zischte sie.  
Sam trat ihr gegen den Kopf. „Ich will einen Deal! Meine Seele für Deans Gesundheit! Es kann Luzifer doch nur Recht sein, wenn ich in die Hölle komme!“  
Da grinste ihn die Dämonin mit blutverschmierten Zähnen hinterhältig an „Du verstehst auch gar nichts. Dabei heißt es doch immer, du seist der Intelligente.“ Sie lachte. „Du tust mir fast leid!“  
Sam atmete einmal tief durch. Ruhig bleiben, sagte er sich, Lass dich nicht provozieren. Genau das will sie doch! Aber das sagte sich so leicht. Sam war kaum in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er durfte hier nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden! Dean hatte keine Zeit mehr!  
Die Dämonin war mittlerweile aufgestanden. Sam sah auf das Messer in seiner Hand, er strich geistesabwesend mit dem Finger an der Klinge hinauf und hinab. „Du bist also ganz sicher, dass du keinen Deal machen willst?“, fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.   
„Ganz sicher, Jumbo.“  
„Gut. In dem Fall…“ Sam machte einen Satz nach vorne und schlang seinen Arm und den Hals der Dämonin und würgte sie. Sie zog und kratze verzweifelt an seiner Haut, aber die Dämonenfalle beraubte sie all ihrer Kräfte, sodass sie nur ein hilfloses Mädchen war. Sam verstärkte seinen Griff.  
„Selber Schuld.“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dann stieß er ihr das Messer in den Hals.

Als er wieder im Impala saß, schlug Sam mehrmals heftig auf Lenkrad. „VERDAMMT!“, schrie er aus voller Kehle. Er hatte jetzt fünf oder sechs Dämonen beschworen und war kein Stück weitergekommen. Dean hatte nicht gewollt, dass er einen Deal machte, aber Sam hatte all seine Hoffnungen daran gesetzt, dass Luzifer ihn nicht lange in der Hölle lassen würde, damit er „Ja“ sagen konnte. Die Zeit hätte Sam dann abgesessen und Luzifer wäre er auch irgendwie losgeworden. Hauptsache Dean wäre wieder gesund, alles andere war nicht von Belang. Aber, dass diese Mistkerle keinen Deal machen würden, das war Sam nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie sich darum reißen würden, wer ihn mit einer Schleife auf dem Kopf zum Big Boss bringen darf. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Situation überforderte ihn, war zu viel für ihn. Er fühlte sich unsicher und hilflos. Nichts schien mehr zu stimmen. Sein großer Bruder, der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, der immer auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, der ihm immer Rückendeckung gegeben hatte, lag im Sterben. Bei dem Gedanken hätte Sam sich beinahe übergeben. Er hatte Dean schon oft sterben sehen, zu oft, aber noch nie war es so schlimm gewesen. Als der Höllenhund ihn zerfetzt hatte, war es jedenfalls einigermaßen schnell gegangen. Jetzt waren bald schon 24 Stunden vergangen, in denen Dean ein Martyrium durchlitt, dass seinesgleichen suchte.  
Und Sam hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihm zu helfen. Was sollte er nur tun? Er wusste es nicht und hatte auch im Moment kein Selbstvertrauen in sich. Als er das letzte Mal versucht hatte Dean zu retten, hatte er nicht nur versagte, nein, er hatte sich auch von einem Dämon manipulieren lassen, seinen Bruder verraten und die Apokalypse ausgelöst! Sam hatte keine Optionen mehr. Er wusste, dass selbst in der Bibliothek von Bobby Singer, Deans und seinem Zweitvater, nichts zu so einem Fall stand.   
Nein, nicht bei Bobby selbst. Aber vielleicht…  
Verdammt! Wieso war er denn nicht früher draufgekommen?  
Sam griff nach seinem Handy und wählte. Am anderen Ende wurde de Höherer abgenommen.  
„Sam?“  
„Bobby, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“  
„Was ist passiert, Junge?“ Bobby war der verzweifelte Unterton in Sams Stimme sofort aufgefallen.  
„Du musst sofort nach Washington D.C. kommen. Und bring die Tagebücher der Campells mit! Und zwar alle!“  
„Was ist denn los?“ Er antwortete nicht. „Sam?“  
„Es ist Dean, Bobby. Er ist...“ Sams Stimme brach.  
„Schon gut, mein Junge.“, sagte Bobby. „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg.“  
Sam legte auf und atmete tief durch. Das war seine letzte Chance. Wenn er in den Büchern keine Antwort finden würde, wusste er nicht, was er noch tun sollte.


	12. Chapter 12

Zwölf

Anela

Geh los, hatten sie gesagt. Geh arbeiten, hatten sie gesagt. Ich stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Verdammt, was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und versuchte einen Bericht über den gestrigen Tag zu schreiben. Wie denn? Sollte ich schreiben, wie ich mein Team verraten hatte? Wie ich herausgefunden hatte, dass sich die größte Bedrohung für die Menschheit erhoben hatte? Wie ich das Vertrauen verloren hatte, dass Gibbs und die anderen, meine zweite Familie, mir Geschenkt hatten? Und wie ich endlich meine Brüder wiedergefunden hatte, nur um jetzt tatenlos mitansehen zu müssen, wie einer von ihnen qualvoll starb?  
Dean…  
Eine Träne fiel auf meine Tatstatur. Ich konnte gerade so verhindern, dass ich aufschluchzte. Diese Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben. Die mitleidigen Blicke, die mir die Anderen zuwarfen, waren schon schlimm genug. Doch, vielleicht sollte ich sie genießen, denn sobald das Mitgefühl verschwinden würde, würde es dem Misstrauen Platz machen.   
Ich sah auf. Ziva blickte mich von der Seite her an. Ich schluckte. „Ziva, ich…“, doch sie unterbrach mich, indem sie abwehrend eine Hand hob. „Schon gut, Anela. Das klären wir später.“ Die Worte waren gut gemeint, aber nicht ehrlich. Als Ziva ein Lächeln probierte, erreichte es ihre Augen nicht. Tony und McGee hatten aufgeblickt. Ausdruckslos sahen sie mich an. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich von Innen heraus zerrissen. „Es tut mir alles so unglaublich leid.“   
Tony sah kurz so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment tauchte Gibbs am oberen Absatz der Treppe auf, die links neben unseren Schreibtischen lag und zum Videokonferenzraum und Vances Büro führte.   
„Anela!“ Er winkte mich zu sich.   
Langsam stand ich auf. Alles fühlte sich an, als wäre ich in einem Traum gefangen.  
Einem Alptraum.  
Jetzt würden Gibbs und Vance mich zur Rede stellen und mich wahrscheinlich der Homeland Security oder der CIA ausliefern. Oder beiden. Und sie hatten ja auch allen Grund dazu. Ich war bei ihnen aus heiterem Himmel aufgetaucht, ohne irgendeine Erklärung geben zu können. Nur Castiel hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt hatte hierbleiben können. Und dann hatte ich die nächstbesten Dämonen direkt zu meinem Team geführt, wodurch die Menschen, die ich ins Herz geschlossen hatte, einer unsäglichen Gefahr ausgesetzt gewesen waren und das würde von jetzt an auch für immer so bleiben. Wieso sollten sie mich also nicht ausliefern? Ich musste nur bei den mir bevorstehenden Befragungen standhaft bleiben, denn wenn ich brechen würde, würden alle Jäger in dem Land ihre Arbeit nicht mehr tun können und die Stümper von der Regierung würden versuchen deren Jobs zu übernehmen, was zu vielen sinnlosen Toden führen würde. Also durfte ich niemandem etwas sagen, egal welcher Behörde ich übergeben würde. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen folgte ich Gibbs, der mich wortlos in Vances Büro führte. Hoffentlich musste ich mich nicht übergeben. Ich betrat den Raum hinter Gibbs und sah den Director mit ernster Mine an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Vor ihm hatte ein Mann Platz genommen.  
„Anela“, sagte Vance, als er mich bemerkte. „Komm bitte herein.“  
Als der Mann meinen Namen hörte, drehte er sich auf seinem Stuhl um und stand dann auf. Ich konnte nicht glauben, wen ich da sah.  
„Bobby!“, rief ich uns stürzte mich in seine Arme. Er umarmte mich und da war es um meine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Bobby war der Mann, der meiner Vorstellung eines Vaters noch am nächsten kam und er war in meinem Leben und dem von Sam und Dean die Vertrauensperson, der Fels in der Brandung. Ich begann haltlos zu schluchzen. All der Stress und der Schmerz, die Anspannung und das Gefühl der Schuld brachen jetzt aus mir heraus.  
„Bobby“, schluchzte ich. „Dean, er…“ Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen.  
„Ich weiß, Mädchen.“, sagte Bobby und strich mir übers Haar. „Ich war schon bei ihm.“  
„Das ist alles meine Schuld!“, jammerte ich. „Hätte ich die Jungs nicht hergebracht, hätten sie hier nicht wie auf dem Präsentierteller gesessen!“  
„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt.“, Bobby hielt mich auf Armeslänge von sich, sodass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. „Das hier war geplant. Meg wusste genau, was sie tut und da hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht, wo sie sie erwischt hätte. Es wäre immer auf die jetzige Situation hinausgelaufen, du weißt doch, wie durchtrieben Dämonen sind. Und jetzt, da auch noch ihr Boss wieder da ist“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Immerhin konnten wir Dean so einigermaßen sicher unterbringen. Danke, noch mal.“, sagte er an Gibbs gewandt. „Danke, dass wir ihr Haus benutzen dürfen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles hier ganz schön verrückt sein muss.“  
Gibbs nickte. „Keine Ursache. Wie geht es dem Jungen?“  
Bobby verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht gut.“ Er räusperte sich. „Wir müssen erst einmal herausfinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, bevor wir ihm helfen können.“  
„Und wie wollen sie das machen?“, fragte Vance. „Ich nehme an, er hat nicht einfach die Grippe oder ist auf herkömmliche Weise vergiftet worden. Hat das etwas mit ihrem Arbeitsbereich zu tun?“  
„Darauf können sie wetten.“, brummte Bobby.  
„Und wie wollen sie herausfinden, was er hat?“  
„Nun ja, ich habe so etwas auch noch nie gesehen, aber ich habe Möglichkeiten, um Dinge nachzuschlagen. In unserem Berufsfeld gibt es mehr Informationsquellen, als man vermuten würde.“  
„Können wir irgendwie helfen?“  
Bobby war überrascht. „Naja, danke für das Angebot, aber sie haben hier doch sicher genug zu tun?“  
Gibbs tauschte mit Vance einen Blick. „Das kann warten. Wir würden uns gerne dafür revanchieren, dass die beiden uns vor diesem Hund gerettet haben. Und außerdem“, fügt er mit einem Blick auf mich, (Ich hatte stumm daneben gestanden und mich wieder gefangen.) „ist ein Mitglied unseres Teams in diese Sache verwickelt. Da versteht sich Hilfe von selbst.“  
Bobby nickte zustimmend. „Familie hört nicht beim Blut auf.“, sagte er und schloss kurz die Augen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er in Gedanken bei Dean war, und, wie ich, so schnell wie möglich etwas tun wollte. Ich schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Bobby würde es schon richten. Wie immer.


	13. Chapter 13

Dreizehn

Anela

Wir fuhren zurück zu Gibbs Haus. Ich in Bobbys Auto, Gibbs, Tony, McGee und Ziva hinter uns in einem der Dienstwagen. Bobby starrte auf die Straße und kein Muskel regte sich in seinem Gesicht. Einzig seine verkrampften Hände am Lenkrad verrieten seine Angespanntheit. Ich hielt die Stille irgendwann nicht mehr aus. Stille bedeutete meinen Gedanken zuhören zu müssen und Deans Schreie in meinem Kopf nicht ausblenden zu können. Also fragte ich: „Wieso bist du hergekommen?“  
„Weil ihr Idioten ja nicht ohne mich zurecht kommt.“, brummte er, warf mir dabei aber ein flüchtiges Grinsen zu. Ich lächelte zurück. Er versuchte meine Stimmung zu heben. Es funktionierte zwar nicht, aber ich wusste den Versuch zu schätzen.  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“, sagte ich. „Woher wusstest du, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken?“  
„Sam hat mich angerufen.“  
Ich nickte. „Er weiß auch nicht weiter.“ Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich das laut gesagt hatte, bis Bobby sagte: „Nein, er wusste es nicht, aber der Junge ist clever.“ Er sah mich vielsagend an. „Er hatte eine Idee. Und zwar eine gute. Keine verdammt gute, aber immerhin eine gute.“ Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr im Zentrum D.C.s, der mittags wirklich nicht ohne war. Als er mich wieder ansah, zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er meinte.  
„Die Tagebücher.“, sagte er. „Die Campells haben so einigen Mist erlebt. Vielleicht auch unseren.“ Dann schlug er heftig auf die Hupe und schenkte einem roten Porsche, der unmittelbar vor ihm eingeschert war, eine obszöne Geste. „So ein Idiot!“

Als wir leise das Haus betraten, war Sam nicht da. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ich hatte ihn schon heute Morgen nicht gesehen, als ich mit Gibbs zum Navy Yard gefahren war. Hoffentlich stellte er nichts Dummes an. Die Winchesters waren nicht zu unterschätzen, wenn sie verzweifelt waren.  
Wie in die Ecke gedrängte Tiere.  
Bobby ging schnurstracks zu Deans Bett, ich folgte ihm leise. Dean war wach und lag schwach zuckend auf dem Rücken. Als er Bobby sah, blickte er auf. Ich sah ihn an, sein Gesicht war aschfahl und schweißüberströmt, die Augen waren trüb.  
„Bobby“, flüsterte er. „Es wird schlimmer.“  
„Ich weiß, Junge.“ Bobby legte ihm die Hand auf die verschwitze Stirn und Dean schloss die Augen. Er schien sich etwas zu entspannen. „Wir kriegen das schon hin, Dean.“, flüsterte er. „Wie immer.“ Deans Atemzüge wurden tiefer und gleichmäßiger. Er war eingeschlafen.  
Hoffentlich nicht für immer, dache ich und hätte mich im nächsten Moment für diesen Gedanken am liebsten erschossen. Ich zog mich leise zurück. Dieser Moment war so persönlich, dass ich nicht stören wollte. Außerdem war es überfällig, dass ich mit meinen Teammitgliedern sprach. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, aber dort war keine Menschenseele. Ich musste nur zwei Sekunden überlegen, dann drehte ich mich um und ging auf direktem Weg in Gibbs‘ Keller. Dort war er eigentlich immer zu finden, wenn er nicht im Navy Yard war. Er bastelte dort immer an irgendwas, Hauptsache es bestand aus Holz. Er hatte sogar schon zwei, oder drei Boote fertiggestellt. Als ich jetzt die Treppe hinunterging, sah ich, wie das ganze Team um Gibbs Werkbank herumstand. Es war ein heftiges Gespräch im Gange, als sie mich jedoch bemerkten, verstummten alle abrupt. McGee sah auf. „Alles in Ordnung da oben?“  
„Naja, in Ordnung ist gar nichts.“, antwortete ich mit rauer Stimme. „Aber für den Moment sind wir sicher.“  
„Vor Dämonen?“ Tonys Stimme war kalt.  
Ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Ich hatte jetzt nicht auch noch Lust sich mit den Vorwürfen meiner verängstigten Freunde auseinander zu setzten. Also sagte ich: „Ja, Tony, vor Dämonen. Und auch vor Engeln, Geistern und Wendigos, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Und falls uns Formwandler, Zombies, oder Rugarus angreifen sollten, dann haben wir auch die richtige Ausstattung hier, um sie zu töten. Die und noch vieles Andere. Also sind wir verdammt noch mal sicher, vor beschissenen Dämonen!“  
Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um den Damm in meinem Innern aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn er brechen würde, würde ich auch brechen. Ich schloss die brennenden Augen und ließ kalte, abgestandene Kellerluft in meine Lungen strömen.  
„Hey.“ In Gibbs‘ Stimme klang Strenge mit. „Konzentrier dich. Du kannst dir jetzt keinen Zusammenbruch leisten.“  
Ich richtete mich etwas auf. Er hatte Recht. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres durchgestanden. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag neue Kraft in meinem Blick. „Niemand bricht hier zusammen.“, sagte ich fest. Gibbs nickte, dann stand er auf und packte mich bei den Schultern.  
„Hör mir zu Anela.“ Er zwang mich in seine stechend blauen Augen zu sehen, die die Seele zu röntgen schienen. „Wir sind hier, um zu helfen. Das wollen wir wirklich, aber wir können nichts für dich tun, wenn du uns nicht endlich erzählst, was hier vorgeht.“  
„Ich“ Ich stockte und sah jedem der Reihe nach in die Augen. McGee sah verängstigt aus, weil nichts von dem, was hier passierte mit Wissenschaft zu erklären war. Er dachte sonst in rationalen Bahnen und damit würde er hier nicht sehr weit kommen.  
Ziva hatte dieses Problem nicht, sie war dazu erzogen worden an mehr, als nur Statistiken und Beweise zu glauben, das gehörte zur Grundausbildung des Mossad. Auf diese Weise konnten die Agenten an Fälle anders herangehen, als beispielsweise die Polizei. Diese Situation überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft aber mit Sicherheit bei weitem.   
Tonys Blick war für mich unergründlich. Er mag im ersten Moment kindisch und einfach gestrickt wirken, mit seinen ständigen Witzen und Filmzitaten, aber all das war nur Tarnung, um sein wahres Wesen zu verbergen. Als er mir jetzt in die Augen sah, war sein Blick verschlossen. Es war nicht zu erkennen, was er dachte, wie er sich fühlte oder mit der Situation umging. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er mir noch vertraute oder es jemals wieder tun würde. Das tat weh, denn Tony war quasi mein Ersatz für Dean gewesen, aber hey, der hatte mir zuerst auch nicht vertraut!  
„Ich heiße Anela Winchester.“ Begann ich ohne Einleitung. „Ich stamme aus Lawrence in Kansas. Mein Geburtstag ist der 13. Juli 1982 und meine Eltern hießen John und Mary Winchester. Sam und Dean sind meine Brüder. Dean ist drei Jahre älter und Sam ein Jahr jünger, als ich.“  
„Anela, wie soll das gehen?“, fragte Gibbs. „Das sind zwei erwachsene Männer. Du bist neunzehn, nicht 32. Ich sagte doch, keine Lügen mehr.“  
Mit dem Einwand hatte ich gerechnet. „Ich weiß. Es ist aber die Wahrheit.“ Ich holte tief Luft. „Was ich euch jetzt erzähle, wird euch so verrückt vorkommen, dass ihr die Vorfälle von gestern als Witz abtun werdet.“  
Und dann begann ich. Ich erzählte von meinem Leben in der Dimension, in die Castiel und Balthazar mich gebracht hatten. Von meinen falschen Erinnerungen an meine Mutter und ein Leben, dass ich nie hätte führen sollen. Davon, wie alleine und fehl am Platz ich mich immer Gefühlt hatte und, dass immer etwas in meinem Leben gefehlt hatte, bis Balthazar eines Nachts in meinem Zimmer aufgetaucht war und mich hierher gebracht hatte.  
Zu Monstern.  
Zu lebensbedrohlichen Gefahren.  
Zur Jagd.  
Zu meiner Familie.  
„Und wie Sam und Dean zur Jagd gekommen sind, haben sie euch ja gestern erzählt.“, schloss ich.  
Vier Augenpaare waren auf mich gerichtet. Gibbs sah mich offen an. „Ist das alles, was wir wissen müssen?“  
Ich dachte an den Bürgerkrieg im Himmel, an den Terror, dem ich durch den Erzengel Raphael ausgesetzt war, an Cass‘ Beinahe-Verrat und die Bedrohung durch die Leviathane aus dem Fegefeuer. An den zweiten ebenso verhinderten Weltuntergang in zwei Jahren. „Ja.“, sagte ich. „Das ist alles.“  
Gibbs sah mich lange an. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich eine Maus, die von einem Habicht fixiert wurde. Dann nahm er mich in den Arm. „Du bist stärker, als ich dachte.“, flüsterte er. Plötzlich spürte ich noch ein Paar Arme um mich. „Wir helfen dir.“, sagte Ziva. McGee schloss sich an. „Danke, dass du mich vor diesem Dämon retten wolltest.“ Er grinste. „Bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, hast du eine ganz gute Figur gemacht.“ Dann ließen wir einander los. Ich war froh, dass jetzt ein Großteil der Spannungen zwischen uns beseitigt war. Andererseits hätte ich weinen mögen, weil Tony keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Er und Gibbs tauschten einen Blick. Der Boss nickte. „Lasst uns nach oben gehen.“, sagte er zu McGee und Ziva. „Mr. Singer kann sicher Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Beinahe hätte ich gelacht. Bobby und Hilfe brauchen! Selbst, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, würde er es nie im Leben zugeben! Als jedoch Ziva als letzte den Raum verließ und sich eine erdrückende Stille über mich und Tony senkte, wurde ich schnell ernst. Tony sah mich an. Ich konnte seinen Blick immer noch nicht deuten. Was wollte er nur? Was sollte ich sagen? Doch Tony brach das Schweigen, bevor ich es selbst tun konnte. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte eine Hand aus, als wollte er mich berühren, ließ sie dann aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder sinken. Dann sagte er. „Ich will nur eine Sache wissen. Können wir dir vertrauen, Anela?“  
Diese Frage ging mir langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. Erst hatte ich mich gefühlte hundertmal Dean, Bobby und Sam beweisen müssen( wobei Dean mit Abstand die härteste Nuss gewesen war) und jetzt hatte ich diesen Satz in den letzten 24 Stunden öfter gehört, als ein Magazin in einem Actionfilm Kugeln hatte. Deswegen sah ich Tony ganz offen an. „Die Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Wenn es so ist, müsstest du die Frage weder stellen, noch müsste ich antworten. Und wäre es nicht so, dann würde ich trotzdem sagen, dass es so wäre. Egal, was ich sage, du kannst mir eigentlich nichts glauben, also ist die Frage überflüssig.“  
Langsam nickte er. „Gute Antwort.“, gab er zu. Dann senkte er den Kopf und strich sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch das Haar. Als er wieder aufsah, hatte er die Maske aus Gelassenheit und Gleichgültigkeit fallengelassen und sah mich mit verhaltener Hoffnung an.  
Hoffnung worauf?  
„Diese Kerle“, sagte er und wies mit dem Daumen die Treppe nach oben. „Das sind deine Brüder?“  
Ganz ruhig bleiben, sagte ich mir, er hatte einen mindestens genauso harten Tag wie du.  
„Ja.“, sagte ich und hielt mich davon ab mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.  
Wie schon ungefähr zwanzigmal erwähnt.  
Tony nickte und atmete tief durch. Ich spürte, dass er jetzt zu dem eigentlichen Grund dieses Gespräches kam. „Diese Frau. Diese, diese“ Er stockte. „Dämonin hat gesagt, dass die beiden schon tot waren.“ Er sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick in den Augen an. „ Ist das wahr? Waren sie tot und stehen trotzdem gesund und munter mitten im Leben?“  
Verwirrt nickte ich. Mit diesem Thema hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Ja, schon.“ Es leuchtet mir ja ein, dass diese Tatsache verstörend war, aber eigentlich hatte ich gerade Wichtigeres im Kopf. Vielleicht musste ich bald bei Deans Verbrennung versuchen Abschied von meinem großen Bruder zu nehmen. Dann wäre er endgültig tot.  
Nein, hör auf, ermahnte ich mich streng. Solche Gedanken halfen nicht!  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Tony und legte den Kopf schief. „Wieso interessiert dich das?“   
Nervös begann er auf- und abzugehen. Eine Hand hatte er in die Hüfte gestemmt, die andere strich immer wieder fahrig seine kurzen Haare nach hinten, oder wanderte, zur Faust geballt, zu seinem Mund. Dann biss er hinein, rieb sich mit den Händen fast schon brutal übers Gesicht und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder mir zu. „Kann man Menschen einfach so wieder lebendig machen?“, stieß er atemlos hervor.   
Oh nein, einen verwirrten Zivilisten konnte ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen!  
„Tony“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Nein!“, fuhr er mir mit erhobenem Finger scharf dazwischen. „Nein! Ich weiß, was ich gehört habe, Anela! Das Rückenmark von dem Großen war durchtrennt! Und der Arrogante ist von so einem Hundevieh zerfleischt worden! Sie waren beide tot, aber trotzdem leben sie wieder! Sie atmen, gehen und sprechen! Sie sind ganz normale Menschen!“  
„Also, über das >normal< kann man streiten.“  
„Hör auf Witze zu machen!“, rief er mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Er lief wieder hin- und her, rannte fast. Dann stütze er sich mit den Händen auf Gibbs Werkbank ab. Ich sah nur, wie sich seine Schultern unter heftigen Atemzügen hoben und senkten. „Wie“, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, „wie kann man Menschen zurückholen?“  
Ich sah Tony an, wie er so gebrochen und verzweifelt dastand und gab ihm die einzige Antwort, die ich ihm geben konnte: „Gar nicht.“  
Tony riss den Kopf hoch und wirbelte wutentbrannt zu mir herum. „Du lügst!“, schrie er. „Die beiden konnten es auch! Es ist möglich! Es muss möglich sein!“ Er sackte in sich zusammen. „Sag mir wie.“, flehte er.   
Ich sah ihm in die Augen. „Tony, es ist nicht möglich. Man kann theoretisch Menschen zurückholen, aber das funktioniert nie! Es ist gegen die Natur, es gibt so etwas, wie eine natürliche Ordnung! Wenn du die durchbrichst, dann ist das Leben, das folgt von Schmerz, Angst und Verwirrung durchzogen! Bei Sam und Dean hatte der Tod des Einen den Tod des Anderen zur Folge! Es funktioniert nie! Tut mir leid.“  
Tony sah mich mit feuchten Augen an. Dann stürmte er davon.


	14. Chapter 14

Vierzehn

Sam

„Sam! Wo bleibst du denn?“ Jessicas Kopf erschien auf der Fahrerseite des Autos und sie zog die Tür auf. „Jetzt komm schon, du Trantüte! Es warten schon alle drinnen.“ Sam lachte und küsste sie. Dann stieg er aus und stockte. Was tat er denn hier?  
„Ich weiß. Ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös.“  
Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. „So ein Quatsch! Du hast eine wundervolle Familie. Wenn sie meinen Verlobungsring sehen, werden sie sich für uns freuen!“ Sie strahlte ihn an und hielt ihre linke Hand hoch, um den silbernen Ring mit dem wunderschönen Diamanten in seiner geschwungenen Fassung zu bewundern. Jessica strahlte ihn mit vor Glück leuchtenden Augen an. „Ich liebe dich.“  
Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Sam sah Jessica verwirrt an. „Was?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. “Was mache ich hier?“  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir wollen deiner Familie sagen, dass wir heiraten. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast mir vor drei Tagen einen Antrag gemacht? Es war Nacht, wir haben am See gepicknickt, es war unglaublich romantisch? Klingelt da was?“  
Wenn er ehrlich war, nein. Aber Jessica nahm nur seine Hand und zog ihn vorsichtig vorwärts. „Kommst du?“  
Er ging mit ihr mit. Als Sam aufblickte sah er, dass sie auf sein Elternhaus zugingen.  
Was machen wir denn in Kansas? Sam wusste gar nichts mehr. Sie gingen zur Tür und klingelten. Der Vorgarten war wunderschön gepflegt, mit Blumenbeeten und sogar einem von diesen kitschigen Gartenzwergen, nur wirkte er hier nicht kitschig. Er wirkte, als sollte er genau dort stehen und eine heile Welt untermalen.  
Meine Welt war doch noch nie wirklich heil.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Sam sah Dean im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Hey, ihr zwei!“, strahlte er und umarmte ihn und Jessica. „Schön euch zu sehen!“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie an. Dann strich er Sam einmal über den Kopf, wofür er sich ziemlich strecken musste. „Mensch, Sammy, du hättest einen verdammten Friseurbesuch nötig!“ Er lachte.   
„Das Entscheidest nicht du.“ Jess grinste Dean an. „Nicht mehr.“ Dean lächelte sein typisches Halb-Dean-Lächeln, als von hinten eine Frauenstimme ertönte: „Dean? Sind sie endlich da?“  
„Ja, Mom!“, rief er zurück.  
MOM?!  
Hinter seinem großen Bruder sah Sam eine blonde Frau um die Ecke kommen.  
Mary Winchester.  
Seine Mom.  
Was machte sie hier? Wieso lebte sie noch?  
„Sie sind da?“ Diesmal war es eine männliche Stimme. Automatisch sah Sam Dean an, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten, denn sein ganzes Leben lang war Dean beim Klang dieser Stimme zusammengezuckt und hatte einen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen bekommen. Als ihr Vater John Winchester jetzt allerdings dazu kam, trat Dean nur entspannt einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Mary umarmte Sam. „Hallo, mein Schatz! Schön dich zu sehen!“ Sie wandte sich zu Jessica um und sah entzückt ihren Ring an. „Oh, Jess, der ist ja hinreißend!“  
John strahlte sie an und klopft Sam auf die Schulter. „Das hast du schon mal gut gemacht.“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Sam konnte mit der Situation nicht umgehen, war überfordert, als er eine weitere Stimme hörte: „Dean! Du solltest mir doch Bescheid sagen, wenn sie kommen!“  
„Mist!“, murmelte er mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen. „Sie sind da, Schatz!“, rief er über die Schulter, als Lisa aus der Küche kam und ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze abtrocknete. Sie gab ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und er küsste ihren Haaransatz. „Ich habe dir doch Bescheid gesagt.“, grinste er. Lisa warf ihm einen neckischen Blick zu, bevor sie Sam umarmte. „Du wirst auch immer größer.“, lachte sie. Sam konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Menschen anzustarren, von denen er niemals gedacht hatte, sie jemals an ein und demselben Ort zu sehen.  
„Nein, ist er das?“, kreischte Lisa mit einem Blick auf Jessicas linke Hand. „Der ist ja unbeschreiblich!“ Sie umarmte Jessica. „Aber deiner ist auch wunderschön.“, antwortete diese strahlend und zeigte auf Lisas geschmeidigen, goldenen Ehering. Dann legte sie die Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Und wie weit bist du?“  
„Im dritten Monat.“ Lisas Augen leuchteten begeistert. „Manchmal spüre ich schon etwas.“ Sie blickte Dean liebevoll an. „Wie sein Vater. Ein kleiner Rabauke.“  
„Rabauke?“ Dean tat beleidigt. „Ich bin ein Rebell, jemand dem die Frauen hinterher rennen!“  
„Natürlich, du bist ein ganz Gefährlicher.“, lachte Lisa und küsste ihn. Dann ging sie mit Jess in die Küche und John und Mary folgten. Dean und Sam standen alleine auf der Türschwelle und da nahm Dean ihn in die Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Sammy.“

„Gut, ich fürchte, an dieser Stelle muss ich dann unterbrechen.“  
Plötzlich stand Sam in einem stockfinsteren Raum, mutterseelenallein, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter senkte. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Sam.“  
Sam erstarrte. Er kannte diese Stimme.  
„Luzifer.“, sagte er tonlos, in die Dunkelheit starrend. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du wohl auftauchen würdest.“ Er drehte sich um. Der Teufel lächelte ihn dünn an. „Nun, hier bin ich.“, antwortete er und fügte hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, dich aus diesem Traum gerissen zu haben. Du hast quasi gerade das perfekte Leben gehabt.“  
„Wage es nicht über mein Leben zu sprechen!“, fuhr Sam ihn an. „Es hätte so werden können, aber du und deine Sippschaft, ihr habt Dean und mir alles genommen! Das Blut unserer Familie klebt an euren Händen!“ Er seufzte. „Aber, wieso sollte ich versuchen dem Teufel Moral beizubringen?“ Sam hatte vor Luzifer wütend zu machen, damit er unvorsichtig wurde, denn er war stolz und bockig, wie ein kleines Kind. Wenn er die Fassung verlieren würde, könnte Sam einen Vorteil haben und ihn irgendwie austricksen. Der gefallene Engel jedoch blieb ruhig. Er sah Sam an und sagte: „Das mit deinem Bruder tut mir leid. Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, in deiner jetzigen Lage zu sein.“  
„Du warst das!“ Sam atmete schwer. „Du willst mich so zu meinem Einverständnis zwingen. Mach Dean gesund! Dann können wir darüber sprechen!“  
Luzifer musterte ihn kurz. „Du bist verzweifelt.“, stellte er fest. „Aber nicht verzweifelt genug. Du könntest wieder genug Kraft aufwenden, um mich zu zwingen dich wieder zu verlassen. Du bist stärker geworden.“ Er neigte den Kopf. „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, aber ich werde noch etwas warten, bis ich es in Betracht ziehe. Ich habe Zeit.“ Dann Lächelte er boshaft. „Dean allerdings nicht.“  
Dann wachte Sam schweißgebadet auf.


	15. Chapter 15

Fünfzehn

Anela

Ich fand Sam eingeschlafen im Impala vor Gibbs‘ Haus. Eigentlich war ich Tony nach oben nachgelaufen, der war aber schon weg. Gibbs hatte gesagt, dass er ohne ein Wort gegangen war. „Gib ihm Zeit, Anela.“, war sein Rat gewesen, „Was auch immer er gewollt hat, es scheint ihn mitgenommen zu haben.“ Ich war Gibbs dankbar, dass er nicht genauer nachfragte, weil ich die Unterhaltung mit Tony selber nicht so richtig durschaut hatte. Wen hatte er denn zurückholen wollen? Und was genau hatte er von mir erwartet? Die Gedanken schwirrten nur so in meinem Kopf, als ich den Impala vor dem Fenster entdeckte. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich raus. Wo war Sam gewesen? Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn er seinem kranken Bruder von der Seite wich. Wenn ich jetzt meine beiden Brüder retten musste, dann…   
Ich riss die Fahrertür des Wagens auf, als Sam gerade aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte. Gehetzt sah er sich um und wäre beinahe auf mich losgegangen, bevor er mich erkannte. Er grunzte etwas Unverständliches, sprang immer noch völlig aufgekratzt aus dem Auto und suchte mit den Augen hektisch die Straße ab. Als er nichts entdecken konnte, schien er sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Ich packte ihn energisch am Arm und zwang ihn mich anzusehen. „Verdammt Sam, wo warst du?“, fuhr ich ihn an. Er machte sich los. „Ich habe nach Hilfe für Dean gesucht.“, sagte er fast trotzig. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Helfen konnte in diesem Fall auch aufopfern bedeuten. Resigniert schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ach, Sam…“  
„Du kannst beruhigt sein.“ Er klang frustriert. „Ich habe nichts erreichen können.“  
„Was hast du denn versucht?“, fragte ich misstrauisch. Sam guckte etwas schuldbewusst. „Ich habe Kreuzungsdämonen beschworen und…“  
„Dämonen?“  
„Ja, aber keiner wollte mit mir verhandeln.“ Er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun und riskieren sollen dich im Stich zu lassen, aber“ Er strich sich fahrig seine schulterlangen Haare zurück. „Ich musste einfach etwas tun. Irgendwas.“  
Verdammt, wenn er einen mit diesem Welpenblick ansah, konnte man ihm einfach nicht böse sein.  
Plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch. „Aber dann hatte ich gerade diesen Traum.“   
Das konnte nicht gut sein. Ich hatte selbst so meine Erfahrungen mit Träumen gemacht und die waren nicht gerade schön. Also dachte ich, dass ich vorbereitet wäre. Das war ein Irrtum.  
„Es war Luzifer.“, spuckte er aus. „Er ist aufgetaucht und hat mit mir geredet.“  
Ich war bemüht die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Sam war jetzt schon verstört genug, da konnte er nicht auch noch eine durchdrehende kleine Schwester gebrauchen (oder große Schwester? Dieses Durcheinander mit dem Alter verwirrte mich immer noch…). „Was wollte er?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Frustriert schlug er auf das Autodach. „Er hat nichts gemacht. Er…“ Sam stockte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Egal. Der Punkt ist, dass nichts passiert ist. Er wollte mich wahrscheinlich nur demoralisieren.“  
Und, so wie er die Schultern hängen ließ, hatte das wohl auch besser funktioniert, als Sam sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Ich musste definitiv etwas tun, also hakte ich mich bei Sam unter und zog ihn zurück zum Haus. „Komm, wir gucken, ob Bobby Hilfe braucht.“  
Sam lächelte, fast gegen seinen Willen. „Bobby und Hilfe brauchen?“

Das Team erfuhr jetzt, dass Bobby nicht nur zur moralischen Unterstützung gekommen war. Er hatte Unmengen von Büchern mitgebracht, die Tagebücher der Campells.  
„Die Campells“, erklärte Sam Gibbs, Ziva und McGee, „sind die Verwandten unserer Mutter. Diese Seite der Familie hat schon immer Jäger hervorgebracht und sie haben alle Tagebücher geführt über die Dinge, die sie gesehen und gehört haben. Wenn wir etwas finden, das Dean retten kann, dann hier.“  
Und damit begannen wir nach und nach jedes einzelne Buch von vorne bis hinten durchzulesen um nach einem möglichen Heilmittel zu suchen. Die Stunden verstrichen, der Tag wurde zum Abend und der Abend zur Nacht. Je mehr Zeit verging und desto kleiner die Bücherstapel wurden, umso gedrückter wurde die Stimmung. Wir mussten doch etwas finden können, um Dean zu helfen! Es wurde uns jedoch nach und nach klar, dass unsere letzte Hoffnung auf Rettung immer weiter schwand. Irgendwann schlug Bobby frustriert das Buch zu, an dem er gerade gesessen hatte. „Auch der vierte Samuel Campell wusste nichts von so einem oder ähnlichen Fall, wie Deans.“ Er sah Sam an. „Scheint ein Familienname zu sein.“ Dann lehnte er sich zurück. „Wie lange ist der Angriff jetzt her?“  
„36 Stunden“, antwortete Sam tonlos.  
Aus heiterem Himmel schlug Bobby mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Mist!“ Dann sprang er auf und klaubte sich seine Jacke von einer Stuhllehne. Bevor er rausstürmen konnte, rief ich: „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?“  
Er blieb in der offenen Tür stehen. „Ich werde nach einer anderen Möglichkeit suchen.“, sagte er. „Dieser Idiot wird mir nicht so einfach wegsterben!“ Und mit diesen geknurrten Worten schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
Kurz herrschte Stille, bis ein unterdrückter Schrei aus dem Nebenzimmer sie zusammenzucken ließ.   
„Dean!“ Sam sprang auf und stürmte zu Deans Bett, ich dicht hinter ihm. Dean hatte krampfartige Zuckungen, die ihn fast aus dem Bett warfen, so als hätte ihn jemand an unsichtbare Schnüre gebunden und würde an diesen jetzt willkürlich reißen.  
„Nein!“, rief er gepresst und warf seinen Kopf hin und her. Seine Kiefer waren heftig zusammengepresst. „Hör auf!“  
„Wir müssen ihn festbinden!“, rief Sam. „Bevor er sich verletzt!“  
Gibbs war schon zur Stelle und zusammen mit Sam drückte er Dean auf das Bett.  
„McGee! Dein Gürtel, schnell, mach eine Schlaufe und leg sie ihm in den Mund! Sonst beißt er sich die Zunge ab!“ Gibbs‘ Stimme war gepresst vor Anstrengung. Tim tat wie geheißen. Es tat mir weh, Dean fesseln zu müssen, aber es war zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit.  
„Ziva!“, herrschte Gibbs sie an. „Handtücher!“  
Ohne ein Wort verschwand sie und kam mit vier Handtüchern wieder, die sie um Deans Hand- und Fußgelenke band, bevor ich die Handschellen einrasten ließ. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und riss fast das Bettgestell um, an das er nun gekettet war. Nur den Handtüchern hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht die Gelenke blutig scheuerte. Deans ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf und kämpfte mit den Handschellen, seine Zähne gruben sich in das weiche Leder des Gürtels.  
Besser, als in seine Zunge…  
Langsam ebbte sein Anfall ab, seine Halsschlagadern waren nicht mehr so angeschwollen, dass es aussah, als hätte man sie von außen angeklebt und seine Gesichtsfarbe erinnerte nicht mehr an eine Aubergine. Jetzt lag er verschwitzt und keuchend da und wirkte wieder mehr tot, als lebendig. Als ich ihm den Gürtel wieder aus dem Mund zog, rollte sein Kopf kraftlos zur Seite. „Bitte…“, wimmerte er.


	16. Chapter 16

Sechzehn

Dean

Alistair kam auf ihn zu, eines seiner undefinierbaren Folterinstrumente in der Hand und einem sadistischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Dean wich an die hintere Mauer seiner Zelle zurück. Flüchtig blitze der Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf, dass das hier alles nicht stimmen konnte. Wie konnte er wieder in der Hölle sein? Und war Alistair nicht tot? Wo war Sam? War er nicht bei ihm gewesen? Im nächsten Moment wurden Alistairs Augen jedoch schwarz und Dean war plötzlich bewegungsunfähig.  
„Tz, tz, tz.“ Er wackelte tadelnd mit dem Zeigefinger. „Also, Dean. Wieso reagierst du immer noch so über? Du solltest dich doch nun wirklich langsam an unsere Morgenrutine gewöhnt haben. Und an die mittags. Und nachmittags. Und abends. Und nachts.“ Er strahlte. „Es macht mir wirklich Spaß mit dir.“  
Dean konnte nichts erwidern, er war vor Angst, wie gelähmt. Alistair stand jetzt genau vor ihm und Dean hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, als er in diese bodenlosen und toten Augen sah. In dem Moment, als der Dämon ihm die Klinge, die er in der Hand hielt, zwischen die Rippen trieb, hob er den Bann von Dean, der ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Das machte aber auch keinen Unterschied. Dean schlug reflexartig um sich, aber Alistair hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit mit einer Hand fest. Dean schrie und wehrte sich mit aller Macht, aber der Dämon lachte nur und drehte das Messer in der Wunde. Dean schlug und trat um sich, aber er erreichte nichts.  
Das Nächste, was er wusste war, dass er auf eine Folterbank geschnallt war und Alistair Dinge tat, die er nicht einmal benennen konnte.  
„Nein!“ Dean konnte die Panik aus seiner Stimme nicht bannen. Alistair lachte bloß und holte sein Messer hervor. Er hielt es vor sich in die Luft und drehte es in dem diffusen Licht. Dann senkte er es langsam in Richtung seines Torsos. „Hör auf!“ Dean sah sein Gesicht in der Klinge und sein vor Angst verzerrtes Aussehen spiegelte perfekt sein blindes Chaos im Inneren wieder. Er schrie, schluchzte, drohte und fluchte, aber Alistairs Lachen in seinen Ohren konnte er nicht übertönen.  
Mitten in der Sitzung beugte sich Alistair plötzlich zu ihm hinunter. Er wischte sich etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht und kam ganz nah an sein Ohr heran. „Vielleicht heute, Dean?“, flüsterte er. „Vielleicht gehst du heute auf mein Angebot ein? Ich lege mein Messer nieder, wenn du es aufnimmst. Wenn du statt meiner folterst.“  
„Nein.“, wimmerte Dean. „Niemals.“  
Da grinste Alistair noch breiter. „Ich denke, du belügst dich selbst.“, sagte er mit schräggelegtem Kopf.  
„Nein.“, spie Dean noch einmal aus und Blutströpfchen flogen aus seinem Mund. „Ich bin nicht wie du.“ Er sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Ich bin kein Monster!“  
Der Dämon steckte ihm als Antwort nur zwei Messer gleichzeitig in beide Arme. Dean schrie wieder auf, biss dann aber die Zähne zusammen. Egal, wie schlimm es werden würde, egal was Alistair tun würde, er würde nicht nachgeben. Er war stärker als er. Er würde nicht brechen.  
Plötzlich warf Alistair den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. „Aber, Dean! Du bist doch schon längst gebrochen!“ Er sah auf ihn hinunter. „Du hast mein Angebot doch schon längst angenommen.“  
Auf einmal stand Dean vor einem Mädchen, das angekettet vor ihm auf einer dreckigen Bank lag. Sie war blutüberströmt und wimmerte leise. Er bückte sich und wollte sie von ihren Fesseln befreien, aber als er auf seine Hände blickte, sah er, dass er ein blutverkrustetes Messer hielt. Als Dean sich bewegte, zuckte das Mädchen zusammen und fing an zu weinen. „Nein.“, flehte sie unter Tränen, „Bitte hör auf.“  
„Aber, ich…“ Dean taumelte zurück. Sie fing herzzerreißend an zu weinen. „Ich habe doch gar nicht…“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte doch nicht…“   
„Oh, doch.“, kam plötzlich Alistairs Stimme aus dem Nichts. „Du wolltest. Sogar sehr. Und du hast es genossen, gib es zu. Dean Winchester, du bist ein Monster.“ Dean sah sich hektisch um, aber er war alleine mit dem Mädchen in einer verdreckten, engen Zelle. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Kleine?“, fuhr die Stimme erbarmungslos fort. „Vielleicht hast du sie wegen des ganzen Blutes nicht wiedererkannt. Sie war deine erste. Die, mit der alles angefangen hat.“ Er fing an zu Lachen und es hallte vielstimmig und viel zu laut in Deans Kopf wieder.  
„Bitte.“ Seine Stimme klang so rau, wie sich seine Seele anfühlte. Aufgerissen wie Sandpapier und kaputter, als er jemals dachte, dass sie sein könnte. Und währenddessen dröhnte das Lachen wie von einem Megafon verstärkt in seinem Innern wieder. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, es half aber nichts, Dean hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, als würde sein Schädel gleich von Innen heraus zerspringen. Da verstummte das Lachen plötzlich und Alistairs Stimme schrie: „Mit dieser Seele hat alles angefangen! Mit ihr hast du die Apokalypse gestartet!“


	17. Chapter 17

Siebzehn

Anela

Dean schlug plötzlich mit einem angestrengten Keuchen die Augen auf. Ich beugte mich sofort besorgt über ihn. Seine Augen huschten unruhig hin und her, so als wüsste er nicht, wo er war, dann erkannte er mich und sein Blick wurde weicher.   
„Hey.“, krächzte er.  
„Hey.“, lächelte ich. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Er hustete. „Fantastisch.“ Dann bemerkte er seine Ketten. „Wieso bin ich gefesselt?“  
„Du hattest einen Anfall.“, klärte ich ihn auf. „Hätten wir dich nicht festgebunden, hättest du dich selbst verletzt. Wir hatte keine Wahl.“  
Dean nickte müde. „Hatte auch einen miesen Traum.“  
Ich sah ihn an. „Wovon?“  
Er schüttelte jedoch nur leicht den Kopf und verzog dann gleichzeitig schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Keine Gute Idee.“, stöhnte er.  
„Dean?“  
Und da nahm er tatsächlich meine Hand und tat, als müsste er mich beruhigen. „Ist schon gut.“, er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Fieber und schlechte Erinnerungen sind keine gute Mischung.“  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und mir war sofort klar, dass er die Situation herunterspielte. Irgendwas hatte ihn ganz schön mitgenommen, aber ich wusste nicht genau was. Ich beschloss schweren Herzens ihn nicht weiter zu drängen, das hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Sinn. Er würde das vermutlich nicht einmal erzählen, wenn er gesund wäre. Es ging mir aber gehörig gegen den Strich, dass er mir nichts anvertrauen wollte. Gerade, als ich mich fragte, wie ich doch noch etwas aus ihm herausbekommen konnte, hatte Dean wieder einen Hustenanfall. Ich war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, aber Dean winkte unbeholfen mit der Hand ab, oder versuchte es zumindest, gefesselt, wie er war.  
Alles in Ordnung, sagte diese Geste. Er brauchte fast eine ganze Minute, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und dann besaß er auch noch die Frechheit, leicht zu Grinsen.  
Siehst du? Ich komme schon klar.  
Auf einmal sprang ich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.  
„Was hast du denn?“, fragte Dean verwirrt.  
Ich blickte ihn an und als ich jetzt auch noch diesen besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, da explodierte es in mir. „ICH KANN DAS NICHT MEHR!“, schrie ich. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und dieses Mal konnte ich sie nicht zurückhalten und spürte sie heiß und feucht meine Wangen hinablaufen. Deans Hände zuckten kurz, als wollte er sich die Ohren zuhalten und er verzog das Gesicht. Ich war vermutlich zu laut gewesen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht länger an mich halten.  
„Aber, was denn?“ Er machte einen Versuch seinen Arm nach mir auszustrecken, was die Handschellen aber verhinderten. „Anela, was ist los?“  
„DAS!“ Anklagend zeigte ich mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Genau das!“ Ich krallte hysterisch meine Finger in mein Haar und atmete hektisch. Meine Brust und Lunge fühlten sich an, als würden sie explodieren.  
„Anela.“ Deans Stimme war schwach, aber eindringlich. „Beruhige dich. Erzähl mir, was los ist.“  
Ich sah ihn durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch an. Seine Silhouette war verschwommen, aber selbst so konnte ich erkennen, dass er viel zu blass war. „Du bist los!“, kreischte ich. „Dean Winchester, es ist alles deine Schuld!“  
Jetzt war er restlos verwirrt. „Jetzt bist du sauer auf mich? Wo ich, ausnahmsweise Mal, nichts gemacht habe?“  
„Oh, doch!“, fauchte ich ihn an. „ Du hast etwas gemacht!“  
„Was denn?“  
„Du sorgst dich!“, schleuderte ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Du machst dir Sorgen um uns! Hör verdammt noch mal auf damit! Du bist derjenige, der stirbt! Du bist derjenige, um den wir uns sorgen! Das einzige was du machst in diesem Dilemma, ist dir um Sam und Bobby und mich Gedanken zu machen! Was soll das? Verflucht, wenn du dir um jemanden Sorgen machen willst, dann um dich SELBST! Wir versuchen dich hier zu retten, also nimm deinen blöden Kopf aus deinem Arsch! Hör auf dich von deinem eigenen Schicksal abzulenken und hilf uns dich zu retten!“ Ich sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“  
Dean war still und senkte den Blick. Dann fragte er leise: „Nimmst du mir die Handschellen ab?“  
Ich tat dies, ohne ein Wort. Dann breitete Dean stumm die Arme aus. Ich schniefte. „Ich denke, du hast Angst, du seiest ansteckend?“  
„Dann wärst du wohl schon lange krank.“  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm und bettete den Kopf auf der Brust meines Bruders. Er legte die Arme um mich und so blieben wir still liegen. Ich weinte und Dean streichelte rhythmisch meinen Kopf. „Alles wird gut.“, flüsterte er.  
So schlief ich ein, das erste mal wieder ruhig, seit wir zu diesem Haus in Baltimore gefahren waren. Ich träumte nichts und auch Deans Atemzüge waren gleichmäßig, wenn auch flacher, als normal.   
„Nein, ist das nicht niedlich.“ Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts. „Dean, muss ich etwa eifersüchtig sein?“  
Panisch sprang ich auf, aber Dean öffnete nicht einmal die Augen. Er verzog nur gequält das Gesicht. „Crowley.“


	18. Chapter 18

Achtzehn

Sam

Circa fünf Stunden vorher:

Bobbys glorreicher Plan war ganz und gar nicht glorreich. Eigentlich war er genau das Gegenteil. Er war eine reine Verzweiflungstat. Als Sams Handy klingelte, keimte ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm auf. Bobby schaffte es eben doch immer alles gerade zu biegen. Als dieser ihm jedoch seine Idee mittteilte, lachte Sam nur einmal hart auf.  
„So verzweifelt sind wir also schon, ja?“, fragte er in einem bitteren Tonfall.  
„Wenn du einen besseren Plan hast, immer her damit!“, kam die wütende Antwort. Da Sam dies nicht von sich behaupten konnte, sagte er nur seufzend: „Ich werde mit Gibbs und seinen Leuten losfahren und die nötigen Dinge besorgen. Vielleicht ersparen uns ihre Marken unangenehme Fragen.“  
„Gut, kommt in 4 Stunden nach Gaithersburg zur Urban Avenue, da gibt es mehrere leerstehende Lagerräume, die wir nutzten können.“  
„Alles klar, Bobby, bereite alles vor.“ Er legte auf und ging zu Gibbs, der zusammen mit Ziva immer noch die Campell-Bücher studierte.  
„Sie wollen WAS machen?!“Mit einer solchen Reaktion seitens Gibbs war zu rechnen gewesen, aber da Sam keine Zeit hatte, die Einzelheiten des Plans zu erläutern (über die er sich selbst eigentlich auch immer noch nicht recht im Klaren war), gab er nur die Kurzversion wieder:  
„Nicht alle Dämonen unterstützten Luzifer und gerade ein besonders mächtiger und verschlagener ist gegen ihn. Wir werden ihn beschwören und versuchen eine Allianz mit ihm zu bilden. Das hat schon einmal geklappt.“   
Dass dabei zwei ihrer Freunde ums Leben gekommen waren, genauso wie dutzende Unschuldiger, ließ er vorsichtshalber unerwähnt. Er hatte auch schon so genug Zweifel, ob das NCIS-Team mitmachen würde, oder ob er jetzt doch noch ins Gefängnis käme. Gibbs murmelte jedoch nur „Was soll’s.“ und zückte sein Handy. „DiNozzo, komm her, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.“ Pause. „Das ist mir egal, wir haben hier eine Verantwortung! Du bist doch sonst nicht so begriffsstutzig!“  
Wieder sprach Tony. „Alles klar.“, nickte Gibbs. „Bis gleich.“ Dann sah er Sam an. „DiNozzo wird mit Ihnen losfahren und alles Nötige besorgen, ich werde Sie nämlich nicht alleine gehen lassen.“  
„Aus Sicherheitsgründen, oder weil Sie uns immer noch nicht vertrauen?“  
„Beides. Ich und der Rest werden bei Anela und Ihrem Bruder bleiben.“ Er warf Sam einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Alleine sein ist jetzt nicht das Richtige.“  
Sam fragte nicht nach, wen der beiden Gibbs meinte. Es war ihm klar, dass die Aussage sowohl auf Dean als auch auf Anela zutraf. Sie hatten Anelas Ausbruch wohl mitbekommen. Es war ja auch schwer zu überhören gewesen. Dean hatte das aber anscheinend trotz seines Zustandes gut hinbekommen. Obwohl er nicht so wirkte, konnte Dean sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen, möglicherweise besser als Sam selbst. Es war zwar so, dass Sam normalerweise die Befragungen der Opfer übernahm, weil Dean keine Geduld mit diesen traumatisierten Menschen hatte (wenn er jagte hatte er meistens einen Tunnelblick, der ihn alles vergessen ließ, bis auf das Finden und Erledigen des Monsters), aber bei Kindern verhielt sich die Sache anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Dean selbst keine Kindheit gehabt hatte, oder dass er in jedem Kind, das er sah, Sam wiedererkannte und das seinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Letzen Endes war es aber auch egal, was der Auslöser war, bei Kindern zeigte sich die sensible Seite seines großen Bruders.   
Okay, Anela war kein Kind mehr, aber als erwachsen betrachteten sie beide sie nicht. Kleine Schwester war kleine Schwester, das Alter war egal. Natürlich war sie theoretisch Sams große Schwester, aber in der Realität war sie nun mal erst 19 Jahre alt. Viel zu jung für seinen Geschmack, um mit dieser Art von Problemen konfrontiert zu werden. Nicht, dass er und Dean damals eine Wahl gehabt hätten, aber Anela hatte sie und sie hatte die falsche getroffen. Es leuchtete Sam selbst verständlich ein, dass sie hier für ihre Familie kämpfte, genau wie er selbst, aber wenn diese Sache hier durchgestanden war (auf die eine oder andere Weise), würde er ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seiner Schwester reden müssen. Vorausgesetzt, er konnte dann noch reden.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam Tony an. Wortlos stieg er aus seinem Wagen aus und trottete zu Sam, der vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte. Gibbs und die anderen hatten gesagt, dass sie auf jeden Fall da bleiben würden, wenn Sam jetzt ging und als er das letzte Mal nach Dean geschaut hatte, hatten er und Anela einigermaßen friedlich geschlafen. Wenn das schon mal vorkam, wollte Sam nicht stören. Es ging ihm natürlich gehörig gegen den Strich, die beiden alleine zulassen, aber er hatte keine Wahl, wenn er seinem Bruder noch helfen wollte. Außerdem war das Haus ja gut geschützt.  
Tony blieb vor ihm stehen. „Also, was tue ich hier, Winchester?“  
Sam ging nicht auf seinen angriffslustigen Ton ein. „Wir müssen Einkaufen fahren.“  
Tony zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einkaufen? Sind Ihnen Milch und Eier ausgegangen, oder was?“ Er schnaubte.  
Sam lächelte. „So ähnlich. Kommen Sie?“ Der NCIS-Agent warf ihm noch einen harten Blick zu, dann folgte er ihm zum Impala. Die Art, wie er die Tür zuschlug, hätte Dean das Herz gebrochen. Während der Fahrt herrschte ein angespanntes Schweigen. Sam warf Tony immer wieder neugierige Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Der Aufruhr im Keller war ihm nicht entgangen, als Tony und Anela miteinander gesprochen hatten und natürlich hatte er es auch mitbekommen, wie DiNozzo danach rausgestürmt und Anela wie ein Häufchen Elend aus der Kellertür getreten war. Sie hatten sich offenkundig gestritten. Sam hätte zu gerne gewusst, worum es gegangen war, aber noch bevor er sich überlegen könnte, wie er das Thema wohl am ungefährlichsten anschneiden konnte, machte Tony ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung: „Hören sie auf mich so anzustarren. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich fragen, was zwischen Anela und mir war, aber das geht Sie nichts an.“ Sein Blick war immer noch stur auf die Straße gerichtet.  
„Ich respektiere Ihre Privatsphäre, “, sagte Sam, „aber da es um meine Schwester geht, muss ich Ihnen Widersprechen: Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an.“  
„Wieso?“, zischte Tony. „Weil Sie Ihr Beschützer sind? Ihr Edward?“  
„Eine Twilightanspielung? Ehrlich?“  
„Sie haben sie doch erkannt, oder?“  
„Touché.“  
„Mal abgesehen davon ist sie meine Schwester, nicht meine Geliebte.“  
Tony sah ihn entgeistert an. „Sie haben die Filme wirklich gesehen?“  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Bücher gelesen.“ Als er da Tonys ungläubiges Gesicht sah, konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Quatsch!“, lachte er da. „Dean hatte einen Soh… hatte eine Zeit lang viel Kontakt mit einem Jungen und bei den Teenies kommt man ja um das Thema nicht drum herum.“ Jetzt warf er Tony einen schelmischen Blick zu. „Die Frage ist, woher Sie wissen, was Twilight ist.“  
DiNozzo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Touché.“, erwiderte er jetzt. Da wurde er ernst. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“  
Sam musste nicht überlegen. „Natürlich. Dank Meg wissen Sie doch schon fast alles.“  
„Ja.“, er nickte abwesend, hatte Sam eigentlich nicht zugehört, sah ihn jetzt aber vom Beifahrersitz her an. „Waren Sie wirklich tot?“  
Sam hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie kommen würde. Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. „Ja.“, antwortete er daher ruhig und beobachtete Tonys Reaktion aus dem Augenwinkel. Er wirkte gefasst abgesehen davon, wie er die Hände ineinander verschränkte, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden.  
„Und Ihr Bruder hat sie zurückgebracht?“ Tony sah ihn jetzt mit mitleisuchendem Gesicht an.  
Er will jemanden wieder ins Leben zurückholen, durchzuckte es Sam. Er will wissen, wie man Tote wieder zurückholt! Sam musste etwas tun. Er wusste am besten, wie das enden konnte. „Ja.“, sagte Sam zum wiederholten Mal, doch bevor Tony ihn bedrängen konnte, und Sam sah sehr wohl, wie er sich schon Hoffnungen machte, fuhr er fort: „Das war der größte Fehler seines Lebens und wir werden von nun an Dinge wie diese zu verhindern wissen.“  
Man konnte sehen, wie Tony in sich zusammen sackte und dann nur noch tonlos sagte: „Aha.“  
Er tat Sam leid, aber was sollte er sagen? Bestärken durfte er ihn auf keinen Fall und trösten konnte er ihn jetzt auch nicht. Für diese Art von Trauer gab es keinen Trost, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Und so fuhren sie schweigend weiter und hielten erst an einem Blumenladen an, der viele, scheinbar vertrocknete, Kräuter vor der Tür stehen hatte. Sam zog die Handbremse an und öffnete die Tür.  
„Blumen?“, fragte Tony ungläubig, der ebenfalls ausgestiegen war. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Blumen.“, sagte er. „Kräuter.“ Ohne eine weitere Erklärung betrat den Laden und holte, was er brauchte. So ging es weiter von einem Laden zum anderen. Sam holte Gewürze, dubiose Bücher, Schalen, in die er Runen ritze und noch andere Dinge. Tonys Dienstmarke und der Satz: „Wir benötigen dies für interne Ermittlungen des NCIS.“, ersparten ihnen die Mühe des Bezahlens. Auch fragte Tony nicht, was diese Dinge sollten, obwohl Sam seine skeptischen Blicke nicht entgingen.

Die Lagerhalle, in der sie Bobby schließlich fanden, war kaum mehr, als ein weitläufiger, staubiger Raum mit einem Betonboden und –wänden und ein paar vergessenen Holzpaletten in den Ecken. Bobby kniete in der Mitte, auf dem schmutzigen Untergrund, im Schein von mehreren Kerzen und zeichnete gerade mit weißer Kreide Symbole auf den Boden. Als er sie hörte, blickte er auf.  
„Da seid ihr ja!“, rief er ihnen entgegen. „Habt ihr alles bekommen?“   
„Sogar Wermut.“, antwortete Sam. „War schwer genug in der Stadt.“  
„Sehr gut.“, brummte Bobby und nahm Sam die „Einkäufe“ ab. Er begann sofort mit der Arbeit und bereitete alles vor, um Crowley zu beschwören. Sam bewunderte Bobbys Können und Fachwissen immer wieder. Der Mann schien nichts zu vergessen, was er einmal gelesen hatte. Sam selbst war nun weiß Gott nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber an Bobby Singer kam er nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen heran.   
Während Sam Bobby beinahe ehrfürchtig zusah, merkte er, dass Tonys Blick immer ungläubiger wurde und er, nachdem Bobby seine lateinische Formel beedendet, Blut auf die Kräuter hatte tropfen lassen und diese dann angezündet hatte, bei der entstandenen Stichflamme fast zurück sprang. Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings von dem Mann abgelenkt, der innerhalb der Teufelsfalle, die auf den Boden gemalt worden war, erschienen war.  
„Sam. Bobby.“, sagte er und richtete dabei seine rote Krawatte. „Was verschafft mir denn diese unerfreuliche Ehre?“ Mitten im Staubabklopfen an seinem schwarzen Anzug hielt er Inne und sah auf. „Und was ist das für ein Hampelmann? Euer neues Maskottchen?“ Er zeigte auf Tony.  
„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, du Mistkerl.“, sagte Bobby. „Wir müssen mit dir Reden.“  
Mit einem gespielt erstaunten Blick sah Crowley ihn an. „Bobby, bist du etwa nüchtern? Du erscheinst mir noch brummiger, als sonst.“   
„Tja, wir hatten in letzter Zeit relativ viel zu tun, da kommen die schönen Dinge im Leben schnell mal zu kurz.“  
Da horchte Crowley auf. „Was muss denn passieren, um dich vom Trinken anzuhalten?“  
„Luzifer.“, sagte Sam und sah dem Dämon kalt in die Augen. „Der eigentliche Herrscher der Hölle.“  
Schlagartig war alle Farbe und Überheblichkeit wie aus Crowleys Gesicht gewischt. „Ihr lügt.“, kam es abgehackt aus seinem Mund. „Das kann nicht sein!“ Er sah auf den Boden und blickte unruhig auf dem hin- und her. „Das ist nicht möglich. Das müsste ich doch mitbekommen haben, wie soll er da ohne mein Wissen rausgekommen sein? Was machen diese inkompetenten Idioten da unten eigentlich?“ Sein monotones Murmeln steigerte sich zu einem lauten Schrei: „ WIE ZUR HÖLLE KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN?“  
„Wenn wir es wissen, bekommst du als erster ein Update.“, meinte Bobby sarkastisch. „Können wir uns jetzt unterhalten?“  
Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, blickte Crowley hektisch im Raum umher. „Ich hoffe für euch, dass dieser Raum hier dämonensicher ist. Ich weiß nicht, wem ich noch trauen kann. Also, nicht, dass ich überhaupt jemandem trauen würde, aber ihr wisst, was ich meine.“  
„Für wie dumm hältst du uns?“, fragte Sam.  
Crowley zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Erwartest du jetzt wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort?“  
„Niemand erwartet, dass du ehrlich bist.“, sagte Bobby. „Die Frage ist, ob du überleben willst. Luzifer wird garantiert wissen, wer uns damals geholfen hat, ihn in seinen Käfig zu sperren. Und wie viele Dämonen werden wohl mit dir gegen ihn vorgehen? Wohl nicht sehr viele. Ich würde sogar behaupten, keiner. Also, sind wir die einzigen Verbündeten, die du hast.“  
Der Dämon knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Was willst du?“  
„Wir haben den Teufel einmal besiegt. Wir können es wieder tun. Aber nicht alleine. Die Kombination Himmel und Hölle hat beim letzten Mal auch geklappt. Den Himmel haben wir, fehlt nur noch das Untergeschoss.“ Er tauschte einen Blick mit Sam aus. „Wir bieten dir an, dich zu verstecken. Und zu schützen, falls nötig. Du bist abrufbereit und wenn wir irgendetwas finden, hilfst du uns. Und keine Tricks.“  
Crowley schwieg. Sein Verstand arbeitete offensichtlich auf Hochtouren. Dann sah er auf. „Da ist noch etwas anderes, richtig? Unser Großer hier“ Erzeigte auf Sam. „ist viel zu schweigsam.“ Er musterte ihn. „Also, was ist mit Dean? Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten? Entfremdet? Waren es die unterschiedlichen Moralvorstellungen? Oder etwa eine Frau?“  
„Nichts von alledem.“ Es hatte jetzt auch keinen Zweck mehr, es zu leugnen. Wenn sie Hilfe wollten… „Dean ist krank. Wir wissen nicht, was es ist, aber es tötet ihn.“  
„Und jetzt wollt ihr meine fachkundige Meinung.“  
„Uns gehen die Optionen aus.“  
Crowley lächelte. „In Ordnung. Ihr garantiert für meine Sicherheit und ich helfe eurem kleinen, kranken Bürschchen. Und falls wir den Teufel bannen können, machen wir das auch noch schnell.“ Er nickte. „Ich bin ein Kreuzungsdämon, also lasst uns einen Deal abschließen.“  
Bobby verzog das Gesicht. „Gibt es eine Alternative zu dem besiegelnden Kuss?“  
„Schon.“ Crowley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber den Vertrag müsste ich erst aufsetzten und seine Dimensionen würden die Länge dieser Halle sprengen, also…“  
„Jaja, schon gut! Schon gut! Aber“ Bobby hob energisch den Zeigefinger. „Meine Seele behalte ich! Das tuen wir alle!“  
„Schön. Aber ich werde wieder der König unten. Ihr wollte doch sicher einen euch bekannten Teufel an der Macht?“  
„Schön. Dann heil zuerst Dean.“ Dann kratzte Bobby die Teufelsfalle auf und Crowley zog seinen Kopf heran. Die beiden besiegelten den Deal mit einem Kuss (bei dem Bobby ein äußerst angewidertes Gesicht machte) und kurz darauf verschwand Crowley mit einem „Bis bald, Jungs.“


	19. Chapter 19

Neunzehn

Anela

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“ Fassungslos starrte ich Crowley an, dessen Arroganz den ganzen Raum zu durchfluten schien. Er lächelte mich dünn an. „Auch dir einen schönen Tag, Anela.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, wirklich, deine Manieren… Sie reichen schon fast an die von deinem Bruder heran. Apropos…“ Sein Blick musterte den blassen Mann, der nur noch an ein fahles Ebenbild von Dean Winchester war. “Du siehst beschissen aus.”   
Dean schlug ein trübes Auge auf. „Immer noch besser, als du an deinen besten Tagen.“  
„Gut so, mein Freund. Verlier bloß nie deinen Humor.“  
„Hey!“, rief ich laut. „Was willst du hier, du verdammter Mistkerl?“  
„Aber, aber!“ Crowley betrachtete mich gespielt empört. „Wieso denn so ausfallend, meine Liebe?“  
Mir platzte fast der Kragen. „WIESO ICH SO AUSFALLEND BIN?“, brüllte ich. „Ach, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht, weil du FAST DIE WELT VERNICHTET HÄTTEST? Du warst ja bloß dabei das Fegefeuer zu öffnen und die Leviathane auf die Erde loszulassen, aber das kann ja mal passieren. Oh, und du hast natürlich auch mit Raphael gemeinsame Sache gemacht, der die Apokalypse neu starten wollte und mich quasi durch die Hölle hat gehen lassen, aber, hey! Du hast natürlich recht, ich reagiere TOTAL ÜBER!“  
Crowley flüsterte Dean übertrieben laut zu: „Ist sie irgendwie gereizt?“  
„Da ich an meinem Leben hänge, werde ich jetzt nicht antworten.“  
„Anela?“, tönte es plötzlich aus dem Nebenraum. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Mist, Gibbs hatte ich ja völlig vergessen! „Ja!“, rief ich und bemühte mich meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie durften jetzt nicht herkommen! Ich wandte mich an Crowley. „Wenn du dich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegst bringe ich dich um, kapiert?“ Dann ging ich schnell zu dem Tisch, an dem die drei saßen und setzte mein strahlendstes Lächeln auf. Gibbs sah mich an. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Nichts.“, versicherte ich ihm. „Dean und ich haben nur die Verfilmung von Der Hobbit diskutiert. Bei Filmen sind wir häufig verschiedener Ansichten. Oh, apropos Film“, plapperte ich weiter. „Tony hatte mir eigentlich versprochen, dass er meinen Bericht übernimmt, über den Fall mit dem Mord im Kino, aber das hat er bisher immer noch nicht gemacht.“ Ich sah McGee an. „Ob ihr mir den wohl holen könntet? Ich habe jetzt ja nicht wirklich Zeit um, schnell in den Navy Yard zu fahren. Und Vance hatte überhaut sowieso angerufen, weil er uns alle sprechen wollte. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich leider verhindert bin, aber für euch habe ich zugesagt.“  
Ziva sah mich besorgt an. „Kommst du denn hier zurecht?“  
Ich war glücklich und gerührt, dass sie sich so sorgte und für einen Moment war ich versucht zu schreien: Nein, ich habe Angst und fühle mich erschlagen von der Situation und der Verantwortung die auf meinen Schultern lastet! Ich will nur noch weg!  
Aber das tat ich nicht. Stattdessen zwang ich mich zu einem Lächeln und sagte: „Klar, was soll schon groß passieren? Wir sind hier bestens geschützt und Dean kann ja auch schlecht irgendwohin. Ich warte hier einfach gemütlich, bis Sam und Bobby wiederkommen. Die könnten ja vielleicht auch etwas erreicht haben. Alles gar kein Problem.“  
Ziva und McGee warfen Gibbs einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Geht.“, sagte dieser, ohne seine Röntgenaugen von mir abzuwenden.  
„Und du, Boss?“  
„Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich muss an meinem Boot weiterarbeiten.“ Dann schickte er sie mit einer Handbewegung nach draußen. Gibbs sah mir ernst in die Augen. „Ich bin im Keller. Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann ruf mich, verstanden?“  
Ich nickte. „Verstanden, Boss. Danke.“  
Er nickte und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Ich stand alleine im Raum und versuchte mich etwas zu sammeln. Ich musste Crowley kalt und knallhart gegenübertreten. Er war wie einer dieser Klischee-Kredithaie aus der Wallstreet. Er konnte Angst buchstäblich riechen. Als ich die Tür öffnete und wieder den Raum betrat, in dem Deans Bett stand, war Crowley tatsächlich dort stehengeblieben, wo er erschienen war. Er sah mich fast schon neugierig an. „Darf ich deine neuen Freunde bei Zeiten auch einmal kennlernen?“  
Ich schnaubte. „Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich“ Er zeigte mit einer übertriebenen Geste auf sich selbst. „Ich werde euch, selbstlos wie ich bin, helfen. Ihr inkompetenten Mistkäfer. Weil ich derjenige bin, der diesen ganzen Haufen Mist auf den Kopf bekommt, falls Luzifer hier zu lange herumlungert. Ihr versteckt mich und dafür stehe ich, wohl gemerkt vorübergehend, auf eurer Seite. Und ganz nebenbei werde ich auch noch einen Jäger retten, der mich am liebsten tot sehen möchte. Noch Fragen?“  
Meine Wut rückte bei diesen Worten in den Hintergrund. „Kannst du das?“ Ich traute mich fast gar nicht die Antwort abzuwarten.  
„Vielleicht.“ Seine Großspurigkeit war Professionalität gewichen, als er jetzt neben Dean in die Hocke ging. Ich wollte keine Hoffnung schöpfen, weil die Enttäuschung sonst doppelt so groß wäre, doch ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, einen Lichtschimmer am Horizont zu sehen.  
Crowley begutachtete Dean fachmännisch, befühlte seine Stirn, untersuchte seinen Kopf und zog auch sein Shirt nach oben, um seinen Oberkörper sehen zu können. Für Dean war es eine Tortur, jede Berührung ließ ihn aufkeuchen, doch weitere Schmerzenslaute verbiss er sich. Als Crowley bei Deans linker Seite ankam, stutzte er. „Du wurdest von Catherine gebissen.“, stellte er verwundert fest.  
„Tja, dir scheint eines deiner Schoßhündchen entlaufen zu sein.“, antwortete Dean gepresst. „Und Meg hast du wohl auch länger nicht gesehen, was?“  
„Das Miststück lebt noch? Ich dachte, sie sei mittlerweile krepiert.“  
„Falsch gedacht.“, sagte ich kalt. „Sie ist gleich zu Papi gelaufen, als der aus dem Gefängnis kam.“  
„Das erklärt, warum ich sie nicht finden konnte.“, murmelte Crowley, bevor er seine Hand auf die ehemalige Wunde legte und konzentriert die Augen schloss. In dem Moment, als Dean zu schreien begann, packte Crowley ein Schauer und seine Hand zuckte, wie zuvor schon Cas‘, von einem Schlag getroffen zurück. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase.   
„Dean!“, rief ich und stürzte an seine Seite.  
„Schon okay.“, brachte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht heraus. Ich wirbelte zu dem Dämon herum. „Was war das?“, fuhr ich ihn an. Er richtete sich hustend auf. „Ein Nachtmahr.“, sagte er und räusperte sich. „Und zwar ein ziemlich wütender.“  
„Ein Nachtmahr?“ Dean blickte äußerst beunruhigt drein. Crowley warf ihm einen Blick zu und wischte dann mit seiner Hand einmal über sein Gesicht. „Schlaf!“, zischte er und sofort fielen Dean die Augen zu und sein Kopf rollte schlaff zur Seite.  
Verblüfft betrachtete ich meinen Bruder. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?“  
„Jetzt richtet das Vieh weniger Schaden an.“  
„Was denn? Was ist ein Nachtmahr?“   
Crowley betrachtete mich ungläubig. „Wie lange machst du das jetzt schon? Zwei Jahre? Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Nachtmahre sind so etwas ähnliches, wie Geister, die ihre Gestalt wandeln können. Sie stammen aus Europa und ernähren sich von den Alpträumen und schlimmen Erinnerungen ihrer Wirte. Der da“ Er nickte zu Dean. „hungert bei deinem also Bruder bestimmt nicht.“   
„Und wieso lässt du ihn dann schlafen? Das hilft dem Nachtmahr dann doch?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dean schläft nicht einfach, ich habe ihn eher betäubt. Für den Moment passiert nichts mehr. Wir müssen jetzt euer Kurdenmesser benutzten, um das Ding aus ihm heraus zu schneiden.“  
„Unser was?“ Ich wusste nicht, was er meinte.  
Ungeduldig fuchtelte Crowley mit den Händen herum. „Das Messer! Euer Dämonenmesser, oder wie ihr das nennt!“ Als ich immer noch nicht reagierte, schnaubte er ein „Alles muss man selber machen.“, verschwand für circa zwei Sekunden und stand dann mit dem Messer in der Hand wieder vor mir. Ich hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl. Es war immer noch Crowley, der hier vor mir stand. Ein Dämon und zwar vielleicht der manipulativste und hinterlistigste der ganzen Hölle. Und genau der war gerade im Begriff sich meinem kranken, wehrlosen Bruder mit einem tödlichen Messer zu nähern. Und ich ließ ihn gewähren.  
.  
.  
.  
War ich eigentlich vollkommen bescheuert?  
Letztendlich konnte ich nicht sagen woran es genau lag, ob ich mich zu lange zur Ruhe gezwungen hatte oder, ob der Bogen einfach überspannt war, aber ich rastete komplett aus. Mein Inneres schien zu explodieren und aus meinem Mund kam ein Ton, den ich noch nie gehört hatte. Es klag, wie ein Donnergrollen. Ich dachte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach, ich wollte nur angreifen. Als ich im Begriff war, mich auf Crowley zu stürzen, schlug die Tür auf und Sam kam mit Bobby und Tony in den Raum gerannt.  
„SAM!“, brüllte ich. „HILF MIR! STOPP IHN!“ Ich hatte erwartet, dass sich mein Bruder gleich auf den Dämon werfen oder wenigstens auf ihn schießen würde, aber was tat er stattdessen? Er packte mich! „Was soll das?“ Ich wand mich panisch in seinem Griff. „Bist du besessen? Bobby, HILFE!“ Aber Bobby half Sam nur dabei mich zu bändigen. Tony stand in der Tür und rührte sich nicht. Und war Crowley auch kurz irritiert gewesen, so ging er jetzt weiter auf Dean zu, das Messer im Anschlag.   
Plötzlich stürzte Gibbs mit gezogener Waffe in das Zimmer. Er scannte die Situation mit einem einzigen Blick, schien dann aber kurz unschlüssig zu sein, auf wen er jetzt die Waffe richten sollte und dieses Zögern nutzte Bobby, um ihn zu Boden zu werfen.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Plötzlich spürte ich eine weißglühende Hitze in mir aufsteigen und mit einer mir völlig fremden Stimme rief ich:  
„Vehmed, Vehdon! Gednaveh gal Nagraph van nagonlur!“  
Sofort begann das ganze Haus zu beben wie bei einem Erdbeben und gleißendweiß zu leuchten. Der Putz bröckelte von den Wänden und dann erschien auf einmal Castiel im Raum. Er sackte auf die Knie und Blut lief ihm aus Nase und Ohren.  
„Cas!“, rief ich. „Beschütz Dean!“  
Castiel wirkte verwirrt. „Anela, was geht hier vor?“  
„Jetzt!“ Ich erkannte meine Stimme kaum wieder. Castiel versuchte sich zu erheben, ging aber schwankend wieder zu Boden. „Ich kann nicht… Die Engelsschutzsigillen…“  
„Gednahve!“, donnerte ich. Sofort wurde der Engel starr und seine blauen Augen begannen weiß zu glühen. Er hob die Hand und Crowley flog gegen die Wand.  
„VERDAMMT, WAS SOLL DAS?“, brüllte er.  
„Anela“, keuchte Sam. Es fiel ihm zusehens schwerer mich festzuhalten. „Er will Dean helfen.“  
„Klar!“, zischte ich und bäumte mich erneut in seinem Griff auf. „Und danach hilft er den Armen und Weisen! Sam, du vertraust einem Dämon? Was ist los mit dir?“  
„Wir haben keine Wahl!“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Dean stirbt! Wir haben keine Zeit, um einen anderen Weg zu finden!“  
Und da ging mir ein Licht auf. Ich hörte auf mich gegen Sam zu wehren und dieser fiel fast vorne über, als ich unerwartet keinen Wiederstand mehr leistete. „Zeit…“, hauchte ich. Und dann, als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt, flüsterte ich: „Famgisg!“


	20. Chapter 20

Zwanzig

Luzifer

Der gefallene Engel sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Was war das?“, fragte er verblüfft in den Raum.  
„Was denn, Vater?“, erwiderte Meg unterwürfig.  
„Schweig!“, fuhr er sie ungehalten an. „Ich habe nicht mit dir niederen Kreatur gesprochen!“  
Als hätte er sie geschlagen fuhr die Dämonin zurück. „Vater?“ Doch er hatte jetzt keine Geduld um vorzugeben, Dämonen nicht zu verabscheuen. Er hatte etwas gespürt, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, es jemals wieder zu fühlen: Die Magie eines Erzengels. Eines anderen, als sich selbst. „Wie ist das Möglich?“, flüsterte er. Es gab keinen anderen mehr, als ihn. Michael war immer noch in seinem Käfig in der Hölle eingeschlossen und seine beiden jüngeren Brüder, Raphael und Gabriel, waren tot. Luzifer hatte Gabriel selbst umgebracht und Raphael hatten die Winchesters vor einem Jahr ausgelöscht. Wieso also umwehte ihn ein Hauch jener mächtigen Kraft, die nur er und seinesgleichen ihr Eigen nennen konnten? Kein normaler Engel war so stark, oder konnte es werden, dass es Luzifer kurz die Kehle verengte.  
Er spürte eine Bedrohung.  
„Geh!“ Er sah Meg bei dem Befehl nicht einmal an. „Lass mich alleine!“  
Sie zögerte. „Aber...“  
Luzifer hob die Faust und schloss sie fest. Meg griff sich sofort an die Kehle und rang nach Luft. „Muss ich etwa noch deutlicher werden?“, fragte er leise. Mit tränenden Augen schüttelte sie den Kopf und stolperte rückwärts aus dem Raum. „Verfluchtes Dämonenpack!“, spie Luzifer aus, bevor er sich wieder dem Magiefluss zuwandte. Er war angeschwollen, sehr stark sogar. Und plötzlich sah Luzifer Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit vor seinem inneren Auge. Damals, bevor sein Vater gegangen war, er sich mit seinen Brüdern zerstritten und Michael ihn verraten hatte. Er sah den Himmel, wie er einst gewesen war, ein Ort des Friedens, des Vertrauens und der Ruhe. Der Ort seiner Kindheit, wo er mit seiner Familie glücklich gewesen war. Eine Heimat. Gepeinigt schrie er auf. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Erinnerung tat weh, machte ihn rasend. Ohne nachzudenken fasste er einen Entschluss: Er würde die Quelle der Magie finden und sie vernichten. Seine Qual musste endlich ein Ende haben!


	21. Chapter 21

Einundzwanzig

Anela

Die Welt war eingefroren. Einfach so. Nichts bewegte sich mehr, kein Uhrzeiger tickte mehr, keine Geräusche drangen von draußen herein und nicht einmal der Wind regte sich. Ich stand mitten in einem Standbild. Sam stand noch genauso strauchelnd da wie vorher, Bobby und Gibbs lagen unbeweglich am Boden und Crowleys Gesicht war in einer Maske aus Protest und Überraschung erstarrt. Doch nicht alle waren zu unbeweglichen Statuen geworden. Mit kreideweißem Gesicht machte Castiel einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Anela“ Er hob die Hand, als wollte er mich berühren, ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken. „Anela, was hast du getan?“  
„Ich….Ich weiß es nicht.“, stammelte ich. Plötzlich war mir total schwindelig. Cas fing mich auf, bevor ich zu Boden fallen konnte. Er betrachtete mich und berührte dann kurz mit der Hand meine Nase. Erst da merkte ich, dass ich Nasenbluten gehabt hatte. Verängstigt blickte ich zu dem Engel auf. „Cas, was war das gerade? Das alles?“ Er sah mich finster an und half mir hoch, bevor er bitter sagte: „Erzengelmagie“  
Unfähig zu denken, starrte ich ihn an. „Was?“  
„Du hast henochisch gesprochen und die Sigillen mit bloßen Worten gesprengt. Du hast die Zeit angehalten. Solche mächtigen Dinge vermag nur ein Erzengel zu tun.“  
Seine Worte sickerten nur ganz langsam zu mir durch. „Ich …habe…henochisch gesprochen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Aber, was habe ich denn gesagt?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann doch kein henochisch!“  
Castiel sah mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. „Du hast mich gerufen. Du hast gesagt >Komm, Krieger! Gehorche deiner Herrin und helfe! Hexenverfolgung< durch schlimme Krankheiten und Visionen nur noch angeheizt. Uns wurde damals befohlen einzugreifen. Scheinbar hat Meg einen entwendet und ihn mit dem Biss des Höllenhundes übertragen.“ Er legte beim Reden den Kopf schief. „Das ergibt allen nun einen Sinn. Und als ich Dean dann heilte, habe ich den Mahr geweckt.“ Erleichtert sah er mich an. „Das ist gut.“  
„Gut? Dean stirbt und du findest das gut?“  
Er nickte. „Ja, denn, um ihn loszuwerden brauche ich bloß“ Er nahm das Dämonenmesser vom Boden auf. „das hier zu tun.“ Er ging auf Dean zu und stach ihm das Messer mitten ins Herz und murmelte. „Graphdruxvangon, Vehdonun galdon Orgonfamdon!“ Ich wusste nicht, warum, aber ich hatte verstanden, dass er gesagt hatte: Entweiche, Kreatur der Finsternis!. Dann zog er das Messer aus Deans Brust und ihm folgte mitternachtsblauer Rauch, der sich in hellen Nebel auflöste, als er ans Tageslicht kam. Dann verschloss Castiel Deans Wunde und lächelte. „Das war‘s. Es ist vorbei.“  
Und da explodierte die Welt in Schmerz und Rot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das hier mal versuchsweise auf deutsch gepostet, um zu sehen, ob es dafür auch Leser gibt. Lasst doch bitte eine kurze Kritik da ^^ vielleicht überstezte ich die Geschichte auch noch. Teil eins und drei sind noch in Arbeit.


End file.
